Some Like It Hot
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Troy Bolton. Golden Boy of East High. Captain of the basketball team. Gets what he wants. Every time. Liked by everyone. Except....Gabriella Montez. Head Cheerleader. Very intelligent. Hot temper when tested. Troy and Gabriella. Biggest rivalry in school.
1. Trailer

**Some Like It Hot**

**By trumpetrulez101**

**Title is subject to change, and I am accepting better titles through REVIEWS only. This is the same rating as my other story, Wait You're What? But if you haven't read that, it's HIGH T. Read with discretion. **

**Summary: Troy? Golden Boy of East High. Basketball Captain. Always gets what he wants. Gabriella? Head cheerleader. Very intelligent. Not to be crossed. Troy and Gabriella? Most notorious rivalry of East High School. Known to hate each other with a passion. Change? Coming soon, with a vengeance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Characters are changed in personality. Don't sue. )**

**Trailer**

Troy Bolton.

**(Shows Troy, Chad, and the basketball team walking down the halls, laughing about something.)**

The Golden Boy of East High.

Troy Bolton.

Voted Sexiest Senior Male in the school.

Basketball team captain.

**(Shows Troy shooting free throws in the gym.)**

Short temper when pushed.

Gets whatever he wants. No matter what it is.

Liked be everyone...except one person.

**(Gabriella's face flashes, then disappears)**

Gabriella Montez.

**(Shows Gabriella and cheerleading squad walking down the halls, talking excitedly.)**

Head cheerleader.

Top student in all her classes.

**(Shows Gabriella competing in science and math competitions alongside friend Taylor McKessie.)**

Short temper when tested.

**(Shows Gabriella shouting at a guy angrily.)**

Gabriella Montez.

Voted Hottest Senior Girl in school.

Liked by everyone...except one person.

**(Troy's face flashes, then disappears.)**

What happens when these two fiery tempers clash?

**(Shows Troy and Chad standing side by side, basketball team behind them, facing off with Gabriella and Taylor, cheerleading squad behind them, all 4 leaders yelling furiously at each other.)**

Will they continue to hate each other?

**(Shows Troy shoving into Gabriella, her face etched with fury.)**

Or will the tempers dissolve the hatred into something else?

**(Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other, leaning in towards the other.)**

_**Some Like It Hot.**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

****

**_Coming Soon to a Computer Screen Near You..._**


	2. The First Fight of the Year

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Sigh. **

**Summary: ****Troy? Golden Boy of East High. Basketball Captain. Always gets what he wants. Gabriella? Head cheerleader. Very intelligent. Not to be crossed. Troy and Gabriella? Most notorious rivalry of East High School. Known to hate each other with a passion. Change? Coming soon, with a vengeance.**

It was another average day at East High School. Well actually, it was the first day of school at East High.

Summer vacation had ended, and the students were slowly filing into their respective homerooms, greeting friends, and swapping stories.

Troy Bolton and best friend Chad Danforth walked into Mr. Brown's homeroom.

"So...what girls did you hook up with?" Chad asked, grinning at Troy expectantly.

"Surprisingly...none." Troy responded, sliding into his seat.

The door flew open, and a petite brunette strode into the room, with a group of girls in East High cheer leading uniforms right behind her.

She walked past Troy and Chad, gave them a dismissive glance, and sat down two seats over from Troy.

"Montez." Troy acknowledged her with a nod.

She glanced at him, and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Bolton...Danforth." She said, not looking at them, before glancing at the door again.

"Taylor!" She cried, leaping up from her seat to engulf the entering girl in a hug.

"Gabs!" She cried as well, hugging her tightly.

As Taylor walked over to the seat next to Gabriella, furthest from Chad, she glanced at them, and giggled loudly.

"Care to share what's so amusing McKessie?" Chad demanded.

"The only thing I share with you is air. Unfortunately." Taylor shot back, before turning to Gabriella excitedly.

"I met the cutest guy on Pawley's Island-" She started, but as cut off.

"OMG Troy Taylor met, like, the cutest guy, like, on Pawley's, like, Island, like OH EM GEE!" Chad squealed mockingly.

Taylor spun around in her seat. "What did you just say Danforth?" giving him a glare that some say is responsible for global warming.

"I believe you, like, heard me!" Chad said loudly, continuing his impression.

Gabriella stood up and walked over in front of Troy's desk.

"Look Bolton, either you get your friend to shut up, or I'll tell everyone about...well... I'm sure even you can figure it out from there." Gabriella hissed, locking eyes with Troy, who flushed a deep red.

"Montez, Montez, pull out your claws...He'll stop. And you wouldn't dare. You don't have the guts." Troy shot back icily, willing his face to return to it's normal shade.

"Nice McKessie. Get your bitch friend to stand up for you. Coward." Chad called across the row of desks.

Taylor stood up angrily.

"Just because I choose to not associate with people lower on the evolution scale than myself, that doesn't make me a coward!" She yelled, walking over and slapping him.

The room exploded as the slap rang through the room.

Everyone circled the four, holding their breath.

"Montez, put the choke collar back on McKessie. And maybe do us all a favor, and keep your mouth shut about other people's business...bitch." Troy said in a soft icy voice, hissing the last word.

"Bolton, We'll stop when you and Danforth here learn to keep your mouths shut. Oh wait...that's a never." Gabriella murmured, reaching out as though to caress his face, but instead slapping him.

Troy caught her wrist. "What had we decided about you touching me Montez." Troy asked calmly, twisting her wrist.

"Let me go you son of a-" Gabriella hissed in pain.

"Language Montez, language!" Chad put in gleefully.

"Danforth, go to hell." Taylor whispered, glaring at Troy.

"Let her go Troy." Two new voices entered the fight.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans walked into the room suddenly.

"Why?" Troy asked, glaring at them.

"Because I said to LET HER GO." Sharpay stated calmly.

Troy locked eyes with her, realizing she was serious, and finally released Gabriella's wrist.

She walked away, grabbed her books, and as the bell rang, she walked out.

Turning on her heel to stare at Troy, she whispered icily, "Bastard."

The classroom was still silent as Troy, Chad, and Taylor walked out of the room.

After they left, the room exploded into whispers.

**Well that's chapter one. Sorry if the language offended anyone. Please review, I really like this story, but I'm only going to keep writing if I feel that others like it as well. Sharpay and Troy have some history to be revealed, as do Gabriella and Troy, and Chad and Taylor. All will be revealed in due time...if you guys review and I keep writing. Oh, and Gabriella is also on the Step Team. I'm not quite sure if she's captain or not...but you guys can vote if you'd like. **


	3. Hallway RunIn

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

_**Rated T**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I wish I did. But I don't. So I'll get over it. Eats cookie out of depression.**

**Summary: Troy? Golden Boy of East High. Basketball Captain. Always gets what he wants. Gabriella? Head cheerleader. Very intelligent. Not to be crossed. Troy and Gabriella? Most notorious rivalry of East High School. Known to hate each other with a passion. Change? Coming soon, with a vengeance**.

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella was walking down the hall when she felt a hand tug at her arm.

She spun around, to come face to face with,

"Bolton." She said with a glare, "what do you want? To assault me again?" She spat.

"Well Montez I was going to apologize, but...well...never mind love." He responded, ending sarcastically.

"I wouldn't accept anything from you. Even an apology." She shot back at him.

Troy glanced down at her wrist. A bruise in the form of his fingers was forming around her wrist.

A pang of guilt shot through him.

"Look Montez, I've got to go to class. And I know you have the same class that I do. So if we're seen walking together...people might infer..."

"I get it. I'll enter first." She snapped, her glare softening.

"Why do you get to go first?" He demanded. Here he was trying to help protect her reputation, and she was taking it for granted!

"Because I'm a lady" She said, lifting her chin daintily, walking off.

"You Miss Montez are certainly not a lady." Troy said in a set voice.

"Excuse me?" She said, turning on her heel, anger pulsing through her.

"You may be a woman," He started, looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest, "but you are not a lady."

"When guys talk to me I like them to look at my face, not my chest." Gabriella snapped.

"Montez, maybe you haven't noticed that you are a gorgeous woman, and head cheerleader. This gives us males opportunity to see you in several skimpy outfits on almost every game day." He said, his voice dripping with obviousness.

"Why Bolton, I didn't realize you cared!" She said, tilting her head to one side, resting one hand on her heart. "That's so cute...Bolton has a thing for the head cheerleader..." She said, her voice dropping to a cruel whisper, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I have a thing for girls' bodies Montez. Your body just happens to have caught my attention. I may like the wrapping, but I'll never like the gift." He said slowly and deliberately.

"Good. You don't have a chance with me anyway." She said equally slowly and deliberately.

He chuckled. "You didn't think that 2 years ago." Her eyes widened at this comment.

"People change, as we are only proof. So technically you should have said 'I'll never like the gift...again.' That is, if you want to be historically correct." She snapped, her narrowed eyes boring into his own wide eyes.

"Touche Montez. Now we have a English 4 class to get to I believe?" He added.

"Right. And because I'm the lady," She quipped, glaring at him, "I get to enter the room first."

"Fine Montez. Just don't bore any more smoking holes into my skull." Troy muttered, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

She smirked and walked off, swinging her hips from side to side. **(Think Elle Woods...?)**

"Montez you're doing it again." He called after her.

"Excuse me?" She inquired, not stopping or looking back.

"You're swinging your hips and trying to seduce me." He said seriously, watching her cautiously.

At this, she spun around, walked toward him, still swinging her hips, and smacked him lightly across the face.

"Pervert." She hissed, a small smile creeping across her face.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't touch me." He said, holding her same wrist again.

"Let me go Bolton!" She cried, struggling against his grip.

"Why should I, when you insist on slapping me?" He said harshly, gripping her wrist.

"Because you're hurting me damn it!" She cried, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't cry on me Montez. I hate it when girls cry." He warned her, starting to feel bad.

"I will never cry for you to see Bolton." She gasped, her wrist in agony, but still managing a cruel tone.

He lifted her up by the wrist so she was eye to eye with him, using his other arm to hold her closer to him, holding her waist.

"Oh really...that's already been disproved. June 25th, 2008. Does that date mean anything to you Montez?"

Her eyes widened, and the tears came closer to spilling over.

"Let me down you bastard!" She shrieked, beating her free hand against him, kicking and struggling against his grip.

"As you wish Princess." He muttered, and dropped her without thinking.

She crumbled to the ground, but refused to cry.

As she stayed there, clutching her wrist, Troy got worried.

"Montez...are you OK?" He asked softly, bending down to see her face.

"Get away from me you son of a bitch." She growled, rising to her feet, and rushing down the hall.

His guilt eating away at him, he followed her quietly.

She entered the nurse's office, and came out a few minutes later, an ice pack pressed gently against the injured wrist.

After standing still for a few minutes, she walked down the hall to her class.

Troy followed, and entered 2 minutes after she did.

The teacher fortunately wasn't in the room, so he just took a seat next to Chad in the back.

"Dude. Where were you?" He whispered.

"Had a little run-in with Montez in the hall." Troy explained carefully.

"She was pressing an ice pack to her wrist when she came in. Dude, what did you do?" Chad asked eagerly.

"It's a long story. Basically, she threw it in my face that I once liked her. We argued for a bit, then she said she would never cry for me to see. I brought...'it' up." Troy stated, his face revealing no emotion.

Chad's mouth dropped open. "Troy you brought 'it' up? Dude! Harsh. Well where does the ice pack come in?"

"She slapped me again. I grabbed her wrist again, and I may have gotten...a bit rough."

"What did you do?" Chad asked again, worry starting to creep into his mind.

"I lifted her by the wrist. Like, to my eye level. I mean, I had a hand on her waist too, but I'm afraid I bruised her side as well. Then she told me to put her down, after I brought 'it' up, she called me a bastard, started kicking and struggling, so I dropped her." Troy whispered, guilt flooding back.

"You _dropped_ her? Like, just released her?" Chad asked, getting worried.

"No, I dropped her. Like, let go of her wrist and waist, and actually _dropped_ her onto the floor." Troy clarified.

"_You dropped her onto the ground_. From a height where she was eye to eye with you? That's like...a foot and a half!" Chad exclaimed quietly.

"I know. I feel sort of bad...but she provoked me." Troy protested.

"How?" Chad asked incredulously, trying to figure out what Gabriella could've done to make Troy that angry.

"She...never mind." Troy said quickly, remembering how turned on he had been when she had been walking in front of him, how she had thrown all of his almost polite comments back into his face, and also because he had noticed the teacher was coming back into the room.

"Alright whatever dude." Chad muttered.

**End Chapter 2! Sorry it's so short...4 pages. But..well no I have no excuses, other than the fact that I have a hair-dying appointment to get to. Sorry. A bit a foreshadowing in this, with the whole June 25th, 2008 thing. Who ever can guess will get a special shout out in the next chapter! **


	4. Playing Dirty, Getting Muddy

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters not appearing in the DCOM High School Musical.**

**Summary: Troy? Golden Boy of East High. Basketball Captain. Always gets what he wants. Gabriella? Head cheerleader. Very intelligent. Not to be crossed. Troy and Gabriella? Most notorious rivalry of East High School. Known to hate each other with a passion. Change? Coming soon, with a vengeance**.

**A few people were confused, so I'm putting this in as an explanation. **

**Troy and Gabriella got together after the auditions. **

**They broke up the summer after sophomore year, making them together for about 6 months. **

**Auditions were in January, they broke up that summer, hence, 6 months roughly.**

**The 'it' Gabriella brings up in Chapter 1 is different from the 'it' Troy brings up in Chapter 2. **

**Junior year, Troy and Sharpay casually dated. The feud between Troy and Gabriella started then in junior year, on the very first day. Sharpay was and is not the cause of the feud. **

**Gabriella became head cheerleader, and captain of the step team. The fight became huge, through the whole school. **

**Either you were for Bolton, or you were for Montez. (Think the gangs in West Side Story, or other huge rivalry gangs.) **

**Then there were neutrals. People who honestly didn't care.**

**Sharpay and Ryan, and a few of their friends were the go-betweens. They weren't neutral, but they weren't on either side. They hung out with both sides, and because they were so popular, no one disputed this. **

**Sharpay and Gabriella are friendly, but not quite friends. Troy takes Sharpay seriously, he listens to her. Ryan thinks both of them are making a mistake. **

**Taylor and Chad actually have no past together, despite what I said previously, they just hate each other because their best friends hate each other. **

**I hope that clears some things up! Thanks for reading! **

_**Chapter 3**_

Gabriella walked into the classroom, applying gentle but steady pressure to her wrist with the ice pack.

As the door opened softly, any cheerleaders in the room looked up, expecting Gabriella.

When she entered, they smiled and waved. She waved back, smiled, and went to sit by them.

"Gabriella...what's wrong with your wrist?" Amy hissed from behind Gabriella.

"Nothing. Well, actually...I had a mini-run in with Bolton." Gabriella conceded.

"That son of a-" Julie started, but was silenced by the look Gabriella gave her.

"Just...don't bring it up. I can't stand him!" She suddenly whispered furiously.

"Gabriella...what do you think Bolton and Danforth are talking about?" Kim asked quietly.

"I don't know..." Gabriella said, shifting in her seat to get a better view.

Troy and Chad were talking quietly, and Troy had an angry expression on his face. Chad looked worried about something.

Troy whispered something, looked guilty, and Chad's jaw dropped.

Gabriella giggled. "That's not a very good look for Danforth is it girls?" She said softly.

They tittered behind their hands, stealing glances at the basketball players across the room.

* * *

As class got out, Gabriella and her clique walked to the lockers to meet Taylor.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella greeted her best friend.

"Hey! What's wrong with your wrist." Taylor demanded, the ice pack catching her eye.

Gabriella looked uncomfortable, and said nothing.

"Gabs what happened?" She asked again.

Amy piped up loudly, "It was Bolton." Taylor's eyes widened.

"Girl what did he do to you?" Taylor asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now at least." Gabriella avoided the questions.

Suddenly, looking up, something, or rather someone caught her eye.

"What is Victoria doing over there, talking to the basketball team." She said icily.

"WHAT?" The squad yelled, spinning around. Sure enough, Victoria was standing against one of the player's lockers, twirling a braid around her finger, smiling flirtatiously, and whispering something to one of the junior varsity players.

Gabriella walked over to her.

"Hey Victoria!" She said in a peppy voice, before shooting the boy a glare.

"Oh! Hi...Gabriella!" The blonde girl squeaked, glancing at the boy, who's eyes had widened in fear.

"You can go now. Tell Bolton next time I won't be so generous." Gabriella hissed at the boy.

He nodded, and stumbled off. Victoria was shaking. "Gabriella he's really nice and I really like him and..."

"And?" Gabriella asked, her eyes widening. "Your point?"

"Well if you would just give him one chance, I mean I really like him and-"

Gabriella held out one finger, and Victoria fell silent.

"Is he on the varsity or junior varsity?" She asked quietly.

"He's on the...the...junior varsity." Victoria stuttered, holding her breath.

"Well...what do I care. Go ahead. I don't give a damn about junior varsity shrimps." Gabriella moaned, falling in a slump against the lockers.

Victoria smiled and ran off. The other girls looked at each other in shock, before saying softly "Gabriella, we're going...we'll see you at lunch?"

She nodded, her eyes closed.

They walked away. Gabriella's eyes were still closed, so she didn't see Chad walk up.

"Gabriella." He whispered, looking around.

"That's Montez to you Danforth." She hissed, keeping her eyes shut.

"No. Gabriella, did Troy hurt you?" He asked, sinking down next to her.

She opened one eye, then shut it again.

"Fine...Chad...yes he hurt me. My wrist is sprained, and I've got some nasty bruises in the shape of his hand on my waist." She admitted, willing herself not to cry.

"He feels bad about it." Chad tried to convince her.

"No he doesn't. Now get out of here before Bolton sees us talking." Gabriella pleaded, her eyes firmly shut.

"Fine. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I never said I was OK to begin with." Gabriella whispered, as Chad walked off.

Troy came down the hall 2 minutes after Chad disappeared.

Seeing Gabriella, he kept quiet.

She groaned, and slid down the lockers.

"That was actually pretty sexy Montez." He commented, looking down at her.

"Bolton. What the hell do you want? To sprain my other wrist?" She spat, not opening her eyes.

"It's sprained? Gosh, I'm sorry Montez. Maybe if you hadn't provoked me." Troy commented, sliding down the lockers as well.

"Provoked you? I was walking!" Gabriella exclaimed, opening one eye to glare at him.

"Exactly. It was a very sexy walk Miss Montez. I suggest you tone it down, or some freshmen might start passing out." He muttered.

"Well if my walking provokes you...I think we have some things to discuss."

"First of all. Please stop terrifying my junior varsity players. Albert ran into me, practically crying." Troy added, grinning.

"He deserved it. He was flirting with MY junior varsity cheerleader." Gabriella muttered.

"But what do we have to talk about exactly?" Troy asked, confused.

"How exactly do you feel about me?" Gabriella asked, closing her eyes again, sort of afraid of the answer.

"Well Montez, I sort of kind of despise you!" Troy answered in a cheerful voice.

Gabriella laughed. "Seriously."

"Honestly? I'm used to getting what ever I want. And currently, I want you." Troy said.

"Currently, you want me?" Gabriella said in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Let me finish Montez. You're hot. Really hot. And I love everything about you. But at the same time, I hate you. I hate everything I love about you. I can't stand it." Troy said honestly.

"So I was right. Bolton has a thing for the head cheerleader." Gabriella sighed.

"Sort of yes. I mean, I love the head cheerleader. But at the same time, she pushes me and pushes me and I hate her."

"Interesting. Well Bolton, as nice as this conversation has been, I'm going to lunch. Don't follow me."

"Don't forget Montez. What Troy wants, Troy gets. Troy always gets what he wants." Troy called after her.

"Too bad. This girl's not interested." Gabriella called, not turning around, but only swinging her hips.

Troy groaned and stood up.

"I told you not to follow me." She said, still walking away, not looking back.

"And you thought I would listen?" Troy asked dubiously.

"Yes..."

" You were wrong. You also said that I wouldn't get you." Troy said, enjoying this.

"Your point Bolton?" Gabriella snapped, turning around to face him.

"You were wrong about that too." Troy said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into him.

"I...want...you...to...let...me...go!" She whispered, struggling against him.

"Tough." He replied, kissing her forcefully.

Her eyes slid shut, and her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back.

After a few moments, she pulled away sharply.

"I told you I would win you over, Montez." Troy murmured, brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

"Ah, but you see, that is what it would have been like, if you had won me over." Gabriella said with a grin, walking away down the hall, leaving Troy standing there.

"You play dirty Montez!" He called after her, grinning slightly.

"If I play dirty, then you better get ready to get pretty damn muddy yourself Bolton." She shot back, smirking as she walked away, her hips swaying.

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! YAY! Please review. Slight Troyella, only to be broken up by Gabriella's sarcastic and cruel remarks. Haha. Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought! **


	5. Hallway Fight, Step Team Collapse

_**Chapter 5**_

**trumpetrulez101**

**Well, after a lot of GREAT ideas, I am combining a few, and one of my own. This chapter should be long, because I've got so much I want to pack into it, but if it's short, I'm sorry!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any characters not appearing in the DCOM HSM, and the plot line. **

Gabriella walked down the hall after her encounter with Troy in the hallway.

"How could he still like me?" She wondered aloud before turning the corner into the cafeteria.

"Hey Gabriella!" A guy called, rushing up to her.

"I- Oh hey Brian." She groaned inwardly. Brian Welsh had a huge crush on her, and didn't bother to hide it. Whether he was following her to class, saying he was walking her to class, or snatching her books, claiming he was carrying them for her, or buying her a bunch of crap she didn't need or want, insisting that he was merely purchasing her little trinkets, he annoyed the hell out of her.

"Gabriella, I was wondering...would you be my girlfriend?" He asked her this at least 3 times a week.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought. Bolton still liked her. She hated him. Well she extremely disliked him. And Brian...well Brian could be doable...if he'd shut up. So the dilemma was: Bolton liked her. She didn't like Bolton. Brian liked her. She didn't dislike Brian...perfect opportunity to make Bolton jealous.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Brian." Gabriella cooed, taking his hand in hers and walking to the table she shared with the cheerleaders and Taylor.

"Guys, meet Brian!" She exclaimed, faking enthusiasm.

"Gabriella we know Brian..." Taylor started, but Gabriella held out a finger, as a way of quieting her.

"Brian is my boyfriend." She stated, giving each of them a look not to burst out into laughter.

They followed through, and smiled up at him. "Hey Brian! Nice to meet you!" Amy chirruped, "Won't you sit down?"

Brian smiled, and shook his hair out of his eyes, taking a seat, then yanking Gabriella down next to him.

Gabriella took this opportunity to look at him.

He was tall, well taller than her, but obviously shorter than...Bolton. He had piercing green eyes, broad shoulders, and black shaggy hair. Most girls would swoon over him. And despite how wimpy he came off to Gabriella, he was the football captain, and really quite hot. Perfect.

Gabriella smiled coyly.

"Brian, why don't you tell them about your new football and cheerleader idea?" She asked in a kittenish voice, wrapping her hand around one of his thick arms.

He smiled down at her, and proceeded to talk eagerly to the girls, who feigned interest.

Gabriella tuned him out, and scanned the cafeteria. Bolton was just coming in. Perfect.

She saw him scan the room, before he locked eyes with her. His eyes followed along her body, until they saw her hand wrapped around the football captain's arm.

His eyes narrowed angrily. She smirked at him, and tossed her hair, turning away.

He walked over to her.

"Can I have a word with you Montez?" He asked stiffly, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What do you want Bolton?" Brian demanded, wrapping one arm around Gabriella's waist, pulling her in to him.

She winced; that was where Troy had bruised her.

"I'd like to speak to your girlfriend for a moment if that's alright with you." Troy said coldly, glaring at Brian.

"You have 5 minutes." Brian muttered, glancing at a neutral Gabriella. At his words, her eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't think you're allotting my time out Brian. Just because I said yes for once doesn't make you my keeper, let alone my secretary. So if you don't mind, I'll schedule my own play dates with Bolton. Got it?" She yelled, standing.

Brian backed up in his seat, nodding. "Yes Gabriella. Sorry Gabriella." He murmured meekly.

Gabriella stood.

"I'll be back soon girls. Brian." She said icily, with a sharp nod to him.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

"I must say, you handled that meat-head very well." Troy commented, leaning against a locker.

She narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? Maybe I like that meat-head." She hissed.

"I don't think you do. Because you didn't talk to me like that when we were dating." Troy said grinning.

"So what do you want anyway."

"I want to know why that idiot is clutching you and calling you his girlfriend." Troy said, standing up straight.

"Is Bolton jealous?" Gabriella said with a smirk. "I didn't realize."

"I'm not jealous, I'm mad. Why would you go and say yes to him, when I had obviously just branded you as mine back in that hallway?" Troy growled, not thinking before he spoke.

"Branded me as yours? Would you care to re-think that sentence Bolton?" Gabriella hissed, furious.

"No, I think that sums it up." He responded casually.

She stared at him for a moment, before slapping him roughly across the face.

"I am not a piece of meat. You can't brand me. Get that through your head." She hissed.

"You really have a bad habit of slapping people." Troy commented, his cheek stinging.

"You have a bad habit of getting on my last nerve." She retorted.

He grabbed the wrist she had used, the other wrist this time.

"Let me go." She said angrily.

"Not until you learn that slapping people is bad. As is using people, like you're obviously using Brian to make me jealous." Troy retorted, gripping her wrist tightly.

"Bolton, you're hurting me." She hissed.

"You hurt me Montez." He shot back, angry that she couldn't comprehend.

"You hurt me first Bolton." She whispered, staring up at him.

"Oh yeah? How?" He asked, interested to hear this new piece of information.

"I'll admit it. I did cry for you to see. On June 25th, 2008." She began.

"So I broke up with you, big deal." Troy said lazily.

"There's more, stupid. June 25th 2008 is the one year anniversary of my grandfather's and father's death. I was already down, and you just kicked me while I was." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

His eyes widened, and he released her wrist.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry...I had no idea..." He whispered, about to sink to the ground next to her, where she shook with sobs.

Brian chose this moment to come out of the cafeteria, seeing Troy standing over her, Gabriella on the ground, sobbing.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled, lunging at Troy.

Gabriella looked up at the yell, to see her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend starting a fight.

Before long, the fight was too big, and she tried to stop them.

"Guys! Stop!" She cried, trying to get between them.

The cries attracted people from the cafeteria, who saw Bolton and Montez's new boyfriend beating each other up, and Montez trying to stop the fight.

This caused opposing students to start fighting with each other.

The fights filled the hallway, and Gabriella found herself being swarmed, surrounded by other fights.

Suddenly, everything stopped. A shrill whistle was being blown.

Coach Williams strode into the hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She shouted angrily, glaring at everyone.

"Bolton-Montez fight." A guy from the back mumbled.

"Bolton! Montez!" She barked.

"Ms. Montez, because you are unharmed, I assume you had nothing to do with this. Mr. Bolton. You too look mostly unharmed, and only because you're my star player, am I going to call this a little accident. Everyone else...dispatch yourselves!" She yelled.

Everyone but Troy, Gabriella and Brian left to go back to lunch, or to the nurse's office.

"Gabriella baby did he hurt you?" Brian gasped, grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"No, you don't under-" She was cut off by his mouth against hers.

'Ugh...he's a terrible kisser!' She thought, but kissed him back, only because she knew Bolton was standing there.

Brian, taking this as a good sign, deepened the kiss, and he slammed her against the lockers.

Pain shot through her body, and she inwardly screamed. There was a locker door handle **(thing? I don't know what it's called...the little triangle thing that you grip to open your door...that thing.) **in her back, and the force of his shove...well it had been used to bring down guys 3 times her size.

Troy, getting sick of this, finally tapped them on the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me...Brian...Montez and I weren't done with our conversation." He said coldly.

"I know what kind of conversation you were having. I don't like guys beating up on my girls." Brian said defensively, his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist, and she winced at Troy.

"He...didn't...do...anything...we really were just talking..." Gabriella gasped, her side and her back throbbing.

Brian released her as she walked away, and she teetered on the spot, before falling into Troy's waiting arms.

"Hello Gabriella...you seem to end up in my arms quite often." He commented, as she glared up at him.

"More like body parts ending up in your hands." She hissed.

He laughed. "Montez, do you realize how dirty that sounded?" She laughed softly.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you gave me nice mental images." Troy whispered, his hand grazing her thigh.

"Bolton! You pervert! I have a boyfriend too." She said giggling.

"You don't care about him. Admit it. You were doing it to make me jealous." Troy murmured, his hand now resting on her the small of her back, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Depends. Was it working?" She asked with a smile.

"Working? I wanted to tear him limb from limb and stick my tongue down your throat right there in front of all those 'Team Montez' girls." Troy whispered, smirking.

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Remember Brian." She hissed gently.

"Is that all I get to remember Montez? Not even a little parting present?" He asked with a grin, his hand creeping lower.

"You can remember that I still don't like you Bolton. And not any of your charm and smiles and cutesy lines is going to change that." She said, pulling herself out of his arms.

"Wanna bet?"

"What? OK how much?" She said, turning with a smile.

"30 dollars we're together at the end of these two weeks."

"You're on." She said with a smirk. "You just basically lost 30 dollars Bolton."

* * *

3 days later, Gabriella's back was still throbbing. But she was captain of the step team, and could not abandon them on a game day. 

Noon came, and so did the basketball fans.

Gabriella and the rest of the team were warming up in the room, when her back was shot with pain.

She winced, but kept working.

"So Gabriella, we're doing the whole routine, right?" Chrissy asked, making sure.

"Yep. It's the first game of the season, and we're gonna blow their minds." Gabriella said, her voice laced with pain.

"Are you OK?" Danielle asked, coming over.

"Yeah, I just...popped something in my back. I'll stretch some more, I'll be fine."

5 minutes passed. Then 10. After more waiting, and stretching on Gabi's part, it was finally time to perform.

"AND NOW WILDCATS! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR...THE WILDCAT STEP TEAM!"

Music blasted, and Gabriella and her team ran onto the court, cheering.

They all got into formation, and when Gabriella gave them the downbeat, off they went.

There's a link in my profile to a video that basically sums up their performance.

The crowd was going crazy. They loved them. Boys were cheering and screaming for the girls, and other girls were just screaming for their friends.

Troy sat on the sidelines, watching Gabriella dance. She enthralled him, to put it lightly.

Her every move kept him captivated.

Suddenly, as they ended, Gabriella let out a sharp cry, and she collapsed on the court.

No one moved but Danielle who rushed to her side.

She let out a scream, and both Troy and Brian, who some how got down there, rushed down to her side.

Danielle and Brian shoved him away. "Get out of here Bolton." He snapped, shoving him backwards.

Gabriella's eyes were shut, her face lax, and her pulse barely there. **(I am not a doctor. Just go with me.)** Brian, freaking out, shrieked "SHE'S DEAD!"

A shrill scream rang up from the crowd, and Taylor and Ms. Montez dashed down to the girl's side.

A ambulance was called, and Gabriella's still limp body was loaded onto a stretcher, and wheeled out.

Moments later, sirens wailing, the ambulance pulled away.

Silence fell over the gym, but the silence was broken by Brian's shouts.

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!" He screamed at Troy, who was taken aback.

"I didn't do anything to her! You're the one who slammed her into the lockers! She was wincing! Couldn't you tell?" Troy shouted back at an irate Brian.

"DON'T YELL AT ME BOLTON! YOU PUT GABRIELLA IN THE HOSPITAL! YOU PUT THE GIRL I LOVE INTO THE HOSPITAL!" Brian screamed, punching Troy in the jaw.

Troy lifted a hand to his jaw, and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, he wheeled back, and punched Brian in the mouth.

"There. YES COACH WILLIAMS I CAN WALK MYSELF TO THE OFFICE." Troy yelled at an approaching Coach Williams.

"I was coming to escort Mr. Welsh off the court, but you can go there as well, if Mr. Welsh's claims are true Mr. Bolton." She said calmly.

"Oh...right...then." Troy stammered, and left the court.

The step team stood on the court, stupefied, before Danielle whispered something, and they followed Troy off.

"Classes are resumed!" Mr. Matsui yelled into a microphone from his seat, and walked down to the office to wait for Troy.

The crowd groaned, and filed out, back to class.

* * *

Troy was in the hallway when he suddenly found his way blocked by a horde of angry dancers. 

"So is it true that you've been hurting Gabriella?" Daniella asked coldly.

"We got angry at each other, and I did get a bit rough I admit. But Brian orally attacked her and slammed her against the lockers. I'm guessing she collapsed from the pain. She might have hit her head on the lockers too...I'm not sure." Troy stated, glaring at the irate dancers in front of him.

"Do you swear?" Christine asked, stepping forward.

"I swear on my life. When she gets out of the hospital, she can tell you herself. Now move." Troy demanded, and walked through them into the main office.

* * *

Troy walked into the office, and Mr. Matsui was at his desk. 

"Hello Troy." He said calmly.

"Good afternoon Principal Matsui." Troy said pleasantly, well pleasantly under the current circumstances.

"So is it true you hurt Ms. Montez enough to cause her to pass out? Or do you have your own story?" He asked kindly.

"Brian orally attacked Gabriella in the hallway outside the cafeteria. He slammed her into a locker. I saw her wince painfully. Her head might have made contact, I'm not really sure. All I know is that I didn't hurt her. I wouldn't hurt her." Troy insisted.

"Really? We have a surveillance tape that shows you grabbing her by the wrist, picking her up in the air by said wrist and waist, and then dropping her. What do you say to that Mr. Bolton?"

"Well then don't you have the surveillance tape showing Brian orally attacking her?" Troy asked impatiently.

"No, we don't survey the areas outside the cafeteria. Why do you say 'orally attacked her'? Mr. Bolton?" He inquired curiously.

"Because he was trying to make out with her. And I only use the term 'make out' between a girl and a guy who actually like each other. Gabriella's not really into him. Or his kissing. So I say he orally attacked her." Troy explained, hoping Mr. Matsui wouldn't ask why Gabriella was kissing him if she didn't like him.

"Well then...never mind. I assume this is a student matter, and it shall stay a student matter. As to Ms. Montez collapsing..."

"I didn't hurt her! Maybe she hit her head on the ground when she fell. I mean, her head fell from 5 feet and 4 inches. That's enough to do head trauma isn't it?" Troy asked seriously.

"We hadn't taken that into consideration...I'll call the hospital. But Mr. Bolton...it's your word against Mr. Welsh's. And we have on camera you potentially hurting her. So..." Mr. Matsui trailed off.

"Could you please wait until Gabriella comes back? And she'll tell you Brian slammed her into the lockers. She'll tell you, I swear." Troy pleaded.

"Alright...only because you seem so torn up about her injury. I thought you two hated each other?"

"We're working through our differences...I guess you could say." Troy said with a laugh.

"Very well Mr. Bolton. That's all. Go back to class now."

"Actually...I was wondering...it's past noon, and I was wondering...could I leave school grounds to go visit Gabriella?" Troy asked, looking at Mr. Matsui hopefully.

Mr. Matsui gave a great sigh, and laid his head down on his folded arms.

"Very well...just...be sure to get all your homework done." He said wearily.

Troy gave his thanks, and quickly excused himself to the parking lot, where he dashed to his car and sped off to the hospital.

Upon arriving, he asked for her room number. The nurse looked at him flirtatiously.

"We're only allowed, to like, give room numbers, to like, family, or like, close friends. Are you, like, Ms. Montez's brother, or like something?" She asked, twirling her hair.

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend, so can I go in or what?" Troy said impatiently.

"Yah, sure, it's like, room 932." She said, not too disappointed.

Troy rushed to the elevator, and pounded the 9 button.

When he got up there, finally, he ran down the hall until he skidded to a halt outside room 934, and backtracked.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A weary Gabriella called softly.

Troy opened the door, and entered the room.

Gabriella looked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, staring at Troy.

**So yeah, doesn't sound like she's going to be really willing to help clear Troy's name! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but please review. I love reviews. And cookies. But reviews are better. One thousand smiles to all who review!!!! I love you. :)**


	6. Troy, I think I'm

_**Chapter 5**_

**trumpetrulez101**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except characters not appearing in the DCOM HSM, and the plot.**

Troy had opened the door, and Gabriella stared up at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She repeated, shocked.

"I came to see how you were feeling..." Troy said, not put off by her greeting of sorts.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked, still shocked.

"I ditched. Well actually, I told the principal I ditched, and then I ditched." Troy corrected himself.

"You ditched school to come see...me?" She asked softly.

Troy looked around, and saw her mother was not in the room.

"Why wouldn't I come to see you? I'm in love with you if you had forgotten." He declared, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Bolton...I can't. And not just because of Brian...because you really hurt me that day." She whispered, looking at him seriously.

"I know you can't. And I'm begging you for forgiveness. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you." He insisted, taking her hand in his.

Perhaps it was all the painkillers, or maybe she was finally forgiving him, Gabriella didn't know. But she did know she didn't want him to ever let go of her hand.

"Troy..." She whispered, "I think I'm-"

Troy looked at her expectantly, but after a few moments realized she had fallen asleep.

**Dream Sequence/Flashback**

"_Gabriella come up here!" Troy called, as he walked into her room._

_She followed, laughing. "Nice to know I've been invited into my own room!" She teased, smiling at him._

_He laughed, and sat down on the bed. She sat down next to him and kissed him._

_He forgot what he had been planning to do, and gave in to her kisses._

_Reclining, he pulled her back on top of him, still kissing tenderly._

_She gasped as he straightened out on her bed, but quickly adjusted so she was laying across him, holding his face gently, as his hands gently caressed her own face. His mouth moved to her neck, and she giggled softly. "Troy...my mom...don't...you dare..." She whispered between breaths. _

"_I love you." He whispered, planting kisses back up to her mouth, before cupping her face, tilting it upwards towards him and kissing her lovingly._

_She whispered "I love you too," kissing him back, when he suddenly pulled away._

"_We have to talk." He said, adjusting his shirt._

_She sat up, and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked, getting worried._

"_Look Gabriella...I don't things are working out between us." He said, his hand on her thigh._

_She began to cry softly. "Not working out between us? Not working out? What was all that just then? You said you loved me dammit! At least tell me WHY you're dumping me!" She wailed, now sobbing. _

"_Look Gabriella...we can hook up right now...if that's what you really want, but I don't feel anything anymore, so I think it would be best if we just...ended whatever we had now." _

_Her eyes widened. "Did you just say we could have sex if that's what I WANTED?" She said in a low whisper._

"_Well if that's why you're so upset, then yeah." Troy stated, looking away._

"_I'M NOT UPSET BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO GET TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! I'M UPSET BECAUSE YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shrieked, still crying. _

_He looked at her, and stood. "I'm sorry." He said emotion-free._

"_Get...out...I mean...on today of all...days!" She sobbed, face down on the pillows._

_He walked out of her room, and she looked up, her eyes puffy and red, but narrowed with hatred for Troy Bolton._

**End Dream Sequence/Flashback **

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened, and found her line of vision being blocked by a certain basketball player.

"I just had a flashback dream." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"About what?" Troy asked, not noticing the tears in her eyes.

"About the day you broke up with me." She murmured, tears falling.

"I said I was sorry baby." Troy whispered, wrapping his arms around her, with some difficulty, but still managed.

"You said you loved me, then you broke up with me saying you didn't feel anything!" She said, her face streaked with tears.

"I...I was afraid, so I broke up with you." Troy admitted, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb.

"You were...afraid? Of what?" She asked softly, gazing up at him, confused.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I looked at you every day, I still look at you every day, and think, 'What had I done to deserve someone as fantastic as her?' or, 'Why did I blow it with her? I loved her. I could've married her and not regretted it in the morning.' I still feel that way." Troy said gently, hugging her.

"I think I was so mad at you for the sex comment, that that spawned all my anger." Gabriella admitted.

"I know, I was an idiot. Now what were you saying before you fell asleep?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." She blurted automatically.

"It was like, 'Troy, I think I'm-' and then you stopped."

"Oh...that. Well...um." She stammered.

"Montez, it's just me. Come on, say it." Troy coaxed, calling her by her last name teasingly.

"Alright fine. Troy, I think I'm...falling for you." She said quietly, and looked up at him.

"Wait- really?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"Really. I mean, I love everything about you, and yet, I hate everything I love about you as well." She admitted, half a smile appearing.

"Like me then?" She nodded. "Well then we have a love-hate relationship don't we?" Troy declared, gazing at her fondly.

"Whoa whoa whoa...relationship? I just said I was falling for you...and besides. I have Brian." Gabriella protested.

"But you don't actually like him, so you can dump him." Troy said, as though it were obvious.

"Troy...he hurt me enough to put me in the hospital. I'm scared of what he's going to do to me if I break up with him." Gabriella sighed, looking down.

"Look, we'll make this work. Maybe we need to just be together secretly right now. Maybe you need to just keep Brian happy, and we'll just...keep us on the down low...I mean...Team Bolton and Team Montez are going to freak when they hear we've been frenching the enemy." Troy said with a laugh.

Gabriella laughed as well, and she kissed him lightly.

"I know I've fallen for you." She murmured, resting her head against his chest, and they both fell asleep, eager for the future.

* * *

Back at school, Brian paced nervously around the bathroom, his sister Mary Elizabeth sitting on the counter tops, watching him. 

"If she comes back and tells everyone I slammed her into a locker...well then I'm dead. And it's not an if, really, it's a when. Damn." He muttered, slamming his fist into a stall door.

"Well then keep her quiet." Mary suggested, filing her nails.

He rounded on her, ready to strike. She recoiled angrily.

"Very good Mary! But how do we keep her quiet? I mean...I love her. I really do. But I can't let her ruin this college scholarship for me. If the Board of Trustees finds out I've been abusive, slamming people into lockers, using my football talent for bullying...then that's gone, and I'm ending up behind the counter at Taco Bell. I'M NOT EVEN SPANISH!" He yelled.

"Brian, you don't have to be Spanish to work at Taco Bell, that's so racist, dumb ass." She added, then clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

He walked over and slapped her across the face. "Keep your mouth shut." He whispered menacingly. She nodded, pressed up against the mirrors, hand to her cheek, eyes stricken with fear and pain.

"Now if only Gabriella was that easy." He said with a forced laugh.

"You could-" Mary started, but was cut off by his hand.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" He whisper-yelled.

"Sorr-"

"SHUT UP!"

"I was only saying sor-"

"Shut up or I'll slam you into that mirror so hard glass won't be the only thing broken." He declared, glaring at his sister.

Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth to ensure silence.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up cautiously. Troy was still sleeping. 

She turned slightly, and started kissing him tenderly.

His eyes shot open, and he quickly began kissing her back happily.

When they broke for air, he commented with a grin, "I'd love to have you as my alarm clock every day."

She laughed, and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "Perhaps that could be arranged..."

He gently cupped her face, and turned it towards him. Her eyes twinkled at him mischievously.

She pulled him down for a kiss, and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Troy had his arms around her waist, and slowly slid one hand down her back, until reaching the small of her back, and he pressed her into him.

"Troy I-" She whispered as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and explored it for the first time in 2 years.

"I've missed you." He said pulling away, his hands wandering lower and lower.

"Don't even go there Troy..." She whispered with a smirk. He pouted, and went back to kissing her.

* * *

Ms. Montez, not bothering to knock, opened Gabriella's door, and quickly slammed it shut. 

Troy Bolton was laying next to her daughter, and had his tongue in her mouth, and from the looks of it, Gabriella wasn't exactly complaining. No wonder they hadn't looked up when she slammed the door shut.

She shivered, not sure why, and knocked loudly, the opened it.

Troy and Gabriella sprung apart, Gabriella blushing, Troy gone pale.

"So. You think you can just waltz into her hospital room and kiss her like that?" Ms. Montez demanded, glaring at Troy, who's eyes got wide.

"Well...ummm. You see...I..." He stammered.

"I'm kidding Troy. As long as you take care of her, I don't object...much." She added with a smile, and set down the lunch tray.

"They wanted me to make sure you ate all of it." She said, giving Gabriella a pointed look, who groaned.

"All of it young lady!" Troy said in a drill sergeant voice.

"Bolton don't speak again if you want to stay in the position you're in." Gabriella said smiling.

"What position am I in again?" Troy asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"You're in the position of being allowed to kiss me whenever we're alone." Gabriella said, giving her mother the same pointed look.

"OK OK I get it. But seriously. Eat the food!" Ms. Montez said, smiling as she left.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, who looked back at him with a smile.

"Yes. Mr. Bolton? Can I help you?" She said in a helpful voice.

"Yes...you see...there's this girl I love. And I really want to kiss her. Should I?" He asked.

"Why not?" Gabriella said, smiling.

Troy leaned over, put the food tray on the side table, and kissed her roughly.

Gabriella pulled away. "Whoa there Bolton...you can be rough when we're fighting, but when we're kissing...I don't like rough."

Troy nodded, and kissed her tenderly, his hands caressing her face lovingly.

She leaned back, running her fingers of one hand through his hair, the other hand on the back of his head, kissing him with all she had.

Breaking for air, Gabriella smiled at him. "You're better than Brian."

"I would think so!" Troy exclaimed, a bit hurt.

"Sorry...it's just that it's been what, 2 years, since we last really kissed, so..." Gabriella trailed off.

"What?" Troy said, looking at her thoughtful face.

"I'm hungry." She said, and reached for the food tray.

Troy looked at her, and chuckled. "I love you." He murmured, running his fingers up and down her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, grinning.

"I don't know...it's just this urge I have. I just kinda have to touch you. It's like...I'd do anything for an excuse to touch you...does that make sense?" He asked, smiling sheepishly.

"It makes perfect sense." She said with a smile.

**Ahaha, but not everything is sunny is paradise...Please review! Lots of Troyella in this chapter, so please tell me what you thought! Oh, and I won't get another chapter up probably until the weekend because Wednesday I have to pack all this crap, Thursday I have a concert, and Friday I'm getting back from the concert at like, 2 in the morning, and then I have school. So maybe Friday afternoon, but most likely a bunch of chapters over the weekend!**


	7. Gabriella I'm Pregnant

_**Chapter 6**_

**trumpetrulez101**

**OK, so I lied...I'm home sick, which sucks, because it's my throat, aka, no voice. And no voice no concert tomorrow night. Which like...sucks. But yeah. So as I'm sucking away at Chloraseptic lozenges, and drinking hot tea with honey and lemon, I am also writing a new chapter for this! I would like to apologize in advance to all the Troyella shippers, for you will be throwing large and heavy objects at me throughout this chapter. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: OK, let's stop rubbing it in. I don't own any of this, except the plot, Brian, and Mary Elizabeth. )**

Troy desperately wanted to go back to the hospital, but Gabriella had asked that he just kept going to school, so she could focus on getting better.

Finally, after 3 days, Gabriella was back at school.

She stood at her locker, getting her books, when she heard someone coming.

She looked up. "Bolton. What do you want?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"Whoa there Montez we're not taking the acting that far..." Troy said, his face displaying his shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, leaning against her locker.

"We kissed...at the hospital...and you said you were falling for me?" Troy said, confused.

Her eyes widened, then she started to laugh. "Was it like, right after I had been admitted?" She asked through her peals of laughter.

"Uh, I guess so...why?" Troy demanded, starting to worry.

"Bolton...oh Bolton...I was so high off of those painkillers...I would've said that stuff to a mountain lion if given the chance." She gasped, her eyes watering with hysterical laughter.

"So you didn't mean it. Like, you didn't mean any of it?" He asked, not finding it in the slightest way amusing.

"Like I said...I was so high...oh yeah! I remember now...they had just given me some morphine for the pain...No wonder I kissed you!" She breathed, wiping her eyes, gathering her books and walking off.

**(Told you so. Dodges flying objects)**

"She...didn't...mean it? She...was...damn it...high at the...time?" Troy whispered through his heavy breathing.

"What...the...hell!" He whispered, slamming his fist into the lockers.

Gabriella was walking down the hall when Brian popped up from no where.

"Gabi baby!" He exclaimed, pinning her against a locker and kissing her.

"Mmph" She struggled against him.

"Brian...you're hurting my back..." She said as she tore her mouth away from his.

"Oh Gabi honey, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, still pinning her to the lockers.

"Don't call me 'Gabi' I hate that." She hissed in pain. He laughed.

"Let go of me!" She cried, struggling against his grip.

"Not until we agree on some things." Brian said harshly.

"Let me go Brian."

"No. Now here's the deal. I let you go, and you tell no one about me slamming you into the lockers. I let you go, and you stay away from Bolton. I let you go, and you keep your mouth shut about this, or I'll have to get violent. Understand Gabi?" He said, shaking her.

"Don't call me Gabi, and don't shake me like that!" She demanded, getting angrier.

"I said, do you understand?" Brian growled, no longer shaking her but still pressing her against the lockers.

"I understand." She muttered.

"Good. Bye honey!" Brian said happily, kissing her tenderly before walking away.

"I'm dating a bipolar." Gabriella thought to herself. "Ohmigod, I'm dating a bipolar. Who knows what he would do if I tried to break up with him!"

Shaking, she walked down the hall to her first class, Home Economics.

Unfortunately, both Bolton and Brian had this class with her.

She walked past both of them, and sat next to Victoria, the girl she had given permission to date one of the junior varsity players.

"Hey Vicky!" She exclaimed peppily.

"Uh hi...Gabriella!" Victoria responded, a bit confused.

"So how are you and Albert, or Alfred, or whatever doing?" Gabriella's voice feigned interest.

"Oh we're great, just great, thanks for asking! You know where he took me on our first date? To the nicest little restaurant..."

Gabriella tuned the prattling girl out, and started gathering the ingredients on the posted board.

Soon enough, she had everything ready for her spinach souffle. Except a partner.

Victoria had wandered off to sit with someone else, someone who would listen, and left Gabriella alone.

Troy, noticing this, went and sat next to her, to the amazement of everyone in the classroom.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked, not necessarily annoyed, but not exactly pleased.

"To be your partner." Troy stated, and helped her get the souffle into the mini-oven, as Mrs. Green kept writing random souffle facts on the board.

They sat there in silence for 25 minutes, and pulled out the souffle.

"Looks good." Gabriella volunteered.

"Yeah..." Troy added, still mad at her for the whole morphine, I love you thing.

"Alright students! Your souffles should be done now! I want you to label you and your partner's name on the pan, and bring it up to my desk for grading. Our next big quarter project is one I'm sure you've all been waiting for!" Mrs. Green began as everyone filed up with their souffles.

"It's the baby project!" She squealed, and most of the girls clapped, while the guys groaned. They knew what was coming with this.

"Girls will be caring for the electric baby, to learn how to be good mothers. Boys on the other hand...will get to experience the joys of pregnancy, with the patented pregnancy suit!" She exclaimed, grinning at everyone.

"Now I know in years past, I've let you choose your own partners...but not this year." She declared.

"WHAT?"

"Listen children. I am aware of the Bolton-Montez fight issue...so I have used my own sources to find out who is a Bolton and who is a Montez in this class. From that list, I will pair up opposing students."

The class gasped, and stared at each other.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez will be partnered up."

Whispers broke out, and Gabriella felt dizzy.

"Montez are you alright? You're looking a little green..." Troy said, as Gabriella raised a hand to her head, and saw everything go black.

* * *

Gabriella woke up 45 minutes later in the nurse's office, with Bolton and Mr. Matsui standing over her.

"Ms. Montez are you alright?" Mr. Matsui asked gently.

"Uh huh...what happened...and why does Bolton look pregnant?" She demanded, sitting up.

"You passed out in Home Economics, right after Mrs. Green announced you and Mr. Bolton were...are..expecting. Here is your...baby." Mr. Matsui said, handing her the plastic child, looking a bit disturbed.

"Doesn't explain why Bolton looks pregnant." She muttered.

"Pregnancy suit." Troy grumbled, not happy so far.

As soon as the baby was in Gabriella's arms, it started crying.

Mr. Matsui winced, and walked out of the room.

"Shut up!" Troy yelled at the sobbing hunk of plastic.

"Don't yell at our baby like that!" Gabriella shouted over the sobs.

"Our baby? It's a piece of plastic!" Troy protested.

"It's our darling little baby, and it's so adorable!" Gabriella cooed at the crying "child."

"Yeah, yeah, it's adorable, now make it stop!" Troy cried, placing his hands on his "belly."

"Fine. Why though, other than it's annoying?"

"Because loud noises aren't good for my fetus." Troy said seriously, before both of them started cracking up.

"So what are we going to name our little bundle of joy?" Gabriella asked, smiling down at the still sobbing plastic child.

"I like Screamer." Troy suggested sarcastically.

"Seriously! I like...Tabitha." Gabriella decided.

"TABITHA? We are not calling our baby Tabitha!" Troy yelled, placing his hand over Tabitha's speaker on her back.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He screamed in Tabitha's plastic ear.

Tabitha immediately fell silent.

"You scared her!" Gabriella shrieked, and hugged Tabitha to her chest.

"SHE CAN'T BE SCARED...SHE'S A HUNK OF PLASTIC AND WIRES!" Troy screamed before bursting into fake sobs.

"What is your problem Bolton?" Gabriella asked in disgust.

"Hormones. I hate pregnancy." Troy moaned, staring up at her.

"Well I love our widdle Tabitha! Yes I do!" Gabriella cooed.

"Wow Montez. Who would've thought it would be a little plastic baby that would melt the ice around your heart." Troy commented, obviously amused.

"Shut up Bolton. I love you Tabitha! I'm going to buy you all sorts of clothes!" Gabriella promised, then gasped.

"Troy look! She's not breathing! Get the nurse! My baby!" Gabriella screamed, starting to cry.

"Montez...Tabitha's not going to breathe. She's plastic." He said amused.

"Oh...right...shut up." Gabriella noticed something suddenly.

"Hey Bolton..."

"What?"

"Have you always had breasts?" She asked grinning.

"Shut up. They came with the suit."

"Riiiiight." She drew out the word.

"I hate my life. How am I supposed to play basketball with this thing?" Troy demanded.

"I don't know...how am I supposed to cheer or dance with a baby?" Gabriella shot back.

"Urgh. I hate this project. Oh and we have to take notes on how our marriage is doing."

"Well Day 1 can read that Tabitha is a happy baby, Gabriella is an excellent mother, and Bolton is lucky he'll never really be pregnant- and he's about as mature as the baby he's carrying." Gabriella recited smirking.

"Shut up Montez. Day 1 will read that we are not divorced only for Jimmy's sake." Troy retorted.

"Jimmy? Her name is Tabitha"

"Well I like Jimmy better."

"Bolton, she's a girl. You can't call her Jimmy."

"Have you checked that she's a girl?" Troy asked as though this were obvious.

"I'm her mother. I don't have to check. I know she's a girl."

"Go on. Check then if you're so sure she's a girl."

"Fine." Gabriella pulled Tabitha/Jimmy's sleeper down, and unpinned the diaper. "See? She's a girl Troy."

"Shut up. We can call her Jimmie, with an 'ie'."

"Her name is Tabitha. Besides, I already filled out the birth certificate." Gabriella said.

"What's the last name?" Troy asked grinning.

"Montez-Bolton." Gabriella stated.

"Technically it's Bolton-Montez. Since I fathered the baby."

"Ah, but it's Montez-Bolton because I carried and gave birth to the baby." Gabriella grinned.

"Fine. Let's go to class." Troy said, trying to stand up. "Montez...A little help please?" He couldn't get up until Gabriella grabbed his hands and yanked him up into her on accident.

"I knew you felt something." Troy whispered teasingly as he pressed his pregnant belly against Gabriella.

"Get off Bolton!" She giggled, and left the nurse's office.

"I can't walk that fast!" Troy protested, and waddled down the hall after her.

"I know." Gabriella called, and walked faster.

**Haha so yeah. I hope you're not too mad at me. This is another Troyella opportunity! I mean, look at the project! Good things could come of this. Please review and tell me what you thought!!!**

**Oh, and go to the link in my profile to see a picture and a description of the pregnancy suit thing. **


	8. Random Poll

**RANDOM POLL **

**and a note from your fabulous author.**

**Which of these two stories:**

**A) Wait You're What?**

**B) Some Like It Hot**

**should I continue? Because two stories are getting sorta annoying. I wouldn't delete the story you don't choose, just put it on hold until I finish the story you do choose. **

**A Note To Readers of Some Like It Hot:**

**Does everyone pity Troy??? I feel like I'm the only one who pities Tabitha!!! I mean, her 'parents' are so...messed up! So yeah, just wondering if anyone else has pity for that wailing hunk of plastic. **

**big cheesy smile**


	9. Poll Results

_**Poll Results**_

**Alright, well first of all...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL REVIEWING! I felt so special!!!! And I know you're like, oh geez, just tell us what story you're cutting already, soo...**

**The majority of the votes were for me to continue Some Like It Hot. **

**But...Jaws Music starts in background**

**I will be updating both Wait You're What? And Some Like It Hot, neither will be on hiatus. **

**This is only because I love you guys, and couldn't bear to disappoint any of you. **

**So now, with my graduation coming up, and all the last minute projects, updates are going to be rare, if only a few between both stories per week, until May 26th, when I graduate. WHOO! So yeah...please keep reviewing and reading!!!!**

**trumpetrulez101**


	10. TOTAL TROYELLA

_**Some Like It Hot**_

**trumpetrulez101**

**OK, so I know I just updated this, and you guys probably want a Wait You're What? Update, but I had this great idea, and couldn't wait to get it out onto...paper? Whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters not appearing in the DCOM HSM. **

**This takes place 1 day after the last chapter. Home Economics was their last class of the day, if that makes any sense...**

Troy was walking down the hall when he heard footsteps run up beside him.

"Dude. What the hell are you wearing?" Chad asked, smothering his laughter.

"Home Economics. Mrs. Green paired up Montez and I. She has to take care of this stupid baby doll thing that won't shut up, and I have to wear a pregnancy suit." Troy explained, not happy.

"Crap...I have Home Ec today." Chad realized, then started laughing. "Wait...you and Montez? Are you going to couple's therapy or something?"

"Well yeah. For Tabitha's sake." Troy muttered

"Tabitha? Who the hell is Tabitha?" Chad snorted.

"Tabitha is that ridiculous doll that Montez named."

"Oh...well you're a lucky guy. I mean, she may be frigid, but she's hot dude."

"Don't you dare call my baby girl Tabitha hot." Troy exclaimed, getting mad.

"I was talking about Montez...not the doll Troy." Chad snorted.

"Oh...her. Well yeah, I mean, I guess she's hot. If you look past her personality." Troy said with a laugh. "I mean honestly, what a bitch!"

Gabriella's eyes widened at this comment, and she whirled around.

"Maybe you should learn to talk a little bit quieter Bolton. Just a tip." She said icily, and walked off.

"Dude nice. Calling your project partner a bitch. That's bound to score you points."

"Shut up Chad." Troy said, waddling off to get to his locker.

Chad shrugged, and walked off. The hallways cleared as the first bell rang.

Soon it was just Troy at his locker, and Gabriella clacking down the halls in her heels.

"So Bolton. I'm a frigid bitch?" She asked smirking.

"Er...I had to say that, I mean it was Chad!" Troy protested.

"Whatever. I got you a 1 day anniversary present." Gabriella grinned.

"Oh, Montez, I should have gotten you something!" Troy feigned regret.

"I'll forgive you if you PROMISE to wear this all day." Gabriella's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Alright...I promise." Troy said a bit reluctantly.

He opened his locker and a T-shirt fell out.

He picked it up, and unfolded it.

"Bolton's Bun? What's that supposed to mean?" Troy said confused.

The shirt was black, and indeed said Bolton's Bun across it, with an arrow pointing down towards the stomach.

"Bun in the oven? You're pregnant?" Gabriella said in astonishment. "You've never heard that saying before?"

"Oh." Troy said, slightly amused, but more angry at himself for agreeing to wear it all day.

"Put it on Bolton." Gabriella laughed quietly.

"I don't think it's gonna fit me..." Troy muttered, pulling it over his head.

"I got an extra large. Oh look, it fits! Ooh, but it's kinda snug...oh well. It shows off your 'bump.' Kinda hot Bolton." Gabriella murmured, running one finger down his chest, then walking away, swinging her hips.

Troy groaned. "You're playing mind games Montez."

"Am I? I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized." Gabriella said, turning and walking back to him.

"Why do you insist on doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" Gabriella's face feigned innocence.

"Acting all cold and snobby, then flirting with me, making comments like that one just then, and walking away, drawing my attention to your gorgeous butt." Troy exclaimed, reaching out and resting his hands on her hips.

"You know, if I liked you, this might actually turn me on. Too bad." Gabriella sighed, and pulled away.

"And this is for referring to my butt." She snarled, and slapped him across the face.

"You just abused a pregnant man. Montez, I'm surprised at your behavior." Troy retorted, his cheek stinging.

"You're not really pregnant Bolton. But I'm sorry for slapping you. Sort of at least." Gabriella conceded.

"An apology of sorts? Alert the media." Troy said in fake awe.

"Oh shut it Bolton." Gabriella snapped.

"I'd prefer you didn't refer to your husband in that way Ms. Montez." Mrs. Green scolded, appearing out of no where...literally.

"Well what would you like me to call him Mrs. Green?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"Troysie, Pookie, Darling, Hubby, Sexy, if I may be so crass!" She squealed.

Troy started laughing. "Oh come on Montez, just say it. 'Troysie my little sex-bunny I'm ready for you to walk me to class!' Come on just once." Troy managed to squeal in a mocking girlie voice.

"Mr. Bolton. You will not refer to your wife as Montez." Mrs. Green began.

"Of course ma'am. Any suggestions?" Troy asked, wiping his eyes and trying to stop laughing.

"Baby, Honey, Darlin, Sweetie, Kitten, something along those lines. And I don't appreciate you making fun of my suggestions for Ms. Montez."

"Oh of course, I'm terribly sorry. Come on my little sex-kitten, we have a class to get to." Troy said, cracking up again, wrapping an arm around a fuming Gabriella's waist and dragging her off down the hallway.

"Don't call me that!" Gabriella hissed once they got away from Mrs. Green.

"Come on, why not? Don't you like it? Don't you like me? Just a little bit? Just a little tiny bit? Come on...admit it...you liiiiiiike me." Troy sang softly, swinging Gabriella's hands from side to side.

"Alright fine, 'Hubby,' I might find you sort of...kind of...in an amazing sort of way...attractive." Gabriella admitted.

"I knew it!" Troy exclaimed, and moved in to kiss her.

"Whoa now I didn't say you could-" Gabriella started to protest, but Troy was already kissing her.

Gabriella's eyes slid shut, fireworks exploded in front of her, and her body went into pleasure-shut down.

When Troy pulled away, he smirked.

"One of my 'earth-shattering' kisses, Kitten. So, what did you think?" He murmured, pressing her up against the lockers with some difficulty, seeing as he still had the pregnancy suit on.

Gabriella blinked a few times, and shook her head, as though to clear her thoughts.

"Huh?" She whispered, raising her fingertips to her lips, brushing them softly.

"I said I just gave you one of my 'earth-shattering' kisses. And asked you what you thought of it." Troy repeated, grinning. "Don't worry, memory loss is a side effect."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." Troy affirmed.

"It was...alright." Gabriella said grinning.

"Alright? Just alright?" Troy repeated in shock.

"Yeah...I've had better." Gabriella shrugged. "Sorry." _'If only you knew how fantastic that really was baby...'_ She thought, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Troy asked, a bit hurt.

"Oh just the fact that the one chance you have to prove to me that you're better at something than I am, and you blow it." Gabriella commented, smirking slightly.

"You think you give better kisses than me? Psh." Troy waved this aside.

"I know I give better kisses." Gabriella said haughtily.

"Prove it then." Troy said, not thinking his words totally through.

"Alright then I will!" Gabriella exclaimed, and kissed Troy with all the emotion she had, raising her hands to his hair, running her fingers through his hair idly, not quite realizing what she was doing.

He kissed back, and dropped his hands to her waist, and pulled her into him, off of the lockers.

As they kept themselves connected at the mouth, they turned, so Troy was against the lockers, and Gabriella was pushing him into them as she deepened the kiss, her hands on his shoulders, still pouring all her lust into it.

Finally they broke for air, breathing heavily and grinning at each other.

"Well fine. You do give better kisses than me." Troy admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A voice yelled, and Brian came into view.

"Brian!" Gabriella shrieked, and backed away from Troy.

"Were you kissing this...thing?" Brian asked angrily, shoving her into the lockers.

"Don't shove me!" Gabriella yelled, smacking him across the face.

Brian grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, forcing her to her knees.

Troy had been in a daze, and suddenly collapsed from the weight of the pregnancy suit. **(I don't remember how much it weighs, it's on the web page from the link in my profile I think. But let's just say it's heavy enough for him to collapse if he suddenly found himself exhausted.)**

Troy fell, and hit his head on the floor, blacking out, but not before Chad appeared in the hallway, screaming "You kissed MONTEZ?"

Suddenly for Troy, everything went black.

Chad looked over, and saw Brian forcing Gabriella to her knees.

"Let me up you stupid little-" She hissed, but was cut off by a slap from Brian.

"You don't cheat on me! I love you! You can't cheat on me!" Brian yelled.

The screaming and yelling drew a crowd, but no teachers had appeared yet.

Cheerleaders were being restrained by their boyfriends, who whispered, "Don't get involved with it."

"But he's hurting her!" They protested.

"No, let's just...go." The guys said, and walked their girlfriends away. **(No one other than Chad, Taylor, and Brian know that Gabriella and Troy kissed.)**

Chad and Taylor were whispering furiously to each other.

"Why would he kiss her?" Chad demanded in a low voice.

"Gabriella and Bolton? I don't know! Why would she not slap him?" Taylor shot back.

"How should I know? Oh shit we have to get Troy away from Brian..." Chad hissed, and he and Taylor dragged Troy off to the far lockers.** (OK, you're probably wondering why Taylor and Chad are sort of getting along...all will be explained later.)**

The crowd dispersed when they saw it wasn't a Bolton-Montez 'smack-down,' but only a guy freaking out at his girlfriend...who happened to be Montez.

Gabriella suddenly kicked Brian in the knee, and he lost his grip on her.

She rose, and scurried away from him, hiding behind Chad.

"Alright, I know you don't particularly like me, but please, just get Brian to go away." Gabriella begged him.

"Alright, but only because you're probably going to end up with my best friend." Chad muttered back to her.

"Thanks Danforth." Gabriella said with a grin.

"Look Brian, just go away! Gabriella and you are over! Get over it! You've been over! She wasn't cheating on you!" Chad yelled, shoving Brian into the lockers.

"Chad, don't get violent!" Taylor said in a worried voice.

"Since when did you care about 'Chad'?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"Since we got partnered up on the same project as you and your new frenching partner Bolton." Taylor hissed a bit hurt that Gabriella didn't tell her.

"Look, I didn't want you to freak out about me suddenly liking him." Gabriella tried to convince her.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me everything. You like him?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"Deal." Gabriella and Taylor hugged. "And yes, I think I really do like him."

"Gabriella, we're not really over are we?" Brian begged, looking over at her suddenly.

"Brian, we've been over. Don't talk to me again." Gabriella snapped, and felt a bit guilty when Brian walked off down the hall sadly.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella's eyes widened as she realized he was gone.

"Don't worry, we moved him." Chad said, grinning.

"Oh alright."

The hallway was empty, except for Gabriella, Taylor and Chad.

Troy had woken up, remembered what had happened, and went around a back way to sneak up on Gabriella.

He saw them up ahead, so he walked silently up behind them, before putting his hands on Gabriella's waist, spinning her around, and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Gabriella almost screamed, but she realized it was Troy, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pushed him up against a near-by locker.

"Be careful of the baby!" Taylor said sarcastically, watching her best friend make out with Bolton.

"Oh, Kitten, she's right...we can't get too intimate...we have to think of the baby." Troy said, grinning, placing Gabriella's hands on his stomach.

"Oh darn." Gabriella's face fell, and she perked up suddenly.

"At least we can kiss often." She murmured, and kissed his cheek before running off down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Troy called.

"I have a physics class to get to on time!" She called back, and blew him a kiss, laughing.

**OK, so it was kinda short. Ish. Not really. Average length I guess. But that's only because I'm about to paint my toes and watch RENT. I love that movie! Oh, and advertising clip of the day: If you like RENT, and HSM, you could check out: Take Me Baby or Leave Me, by vartangerine16. Even if you don't like slash (Chyan) or femslash (Taypay) check out the awesome Troyella! Or you could check out my one-shot, titled Seasons of Love. I don't think it's my best work. But please, do tell me what you think! **


	11. It is revealed

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been working on Wait You're What? So yeah...217 reviews for ten chapters! That's amazing! I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed...and if you haven't been reading Wait You're What? I'll repeat my note: My email has been broken, so any PM you might have sent me and not have gotten a reply, it's not that I was trying to be rude, it's just that I haven't been able to receive it! So I'm really sorry! I should warn you, the language comes back here, so if you are offended, I'm really sorry. Oh! And! The 'it' Gabriella threatens Troy with in Chapter 1 will be revealed here! **

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Disney, or the DCOM High School Musical. **

Gabriella was in her physics class when she heard someone whisper her name.

"Gabriella. Gabriella. Turn around." The voice hissed.

She turned slowly and cautiously. Brian was staring at her.

"What do you want? We're through!" She hissed at him.

"I know you dumped me for Bolton." Brian whispered, glaring at her angrily.

"Whatever Brian." Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to the front of the classroom.

* * *

Brian paced around the bathroom he and his sister had used earlier in the week.

"We have to get them apart." Brian decided, slamming his hand down on the counter.

Mary Elizabeth jumped, and sniffed. "Do it yourself. I'm not breaking up a cute couple like them." She stated, filing her nails.

"Mary Elizabeth you're going to help me and you're going to like it." Brian said harshly, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go Brian!" She shrieked, struggling against him.

"Not until you agree to help me break up my love and that idiot." He demanded.

"Fine! Fine! Let me go!" She pleaded, looking away, trying to hide her tears.

"And don't tell him what you're doing either. Understand?" Brian hissed as he clenched her wrist harder.

"I understand!" Mary Elizabeth gasped, her eyes watering. Brian had lifted her from the counter top and was holding her up in the air by her wrist.

"Good." Brian dropped her and she crumbled to the ground, crying softly.

* * *

Troy was standing in the hall at his locker when the P.A. System alert went off.

"Pardon the interruption, but would the seniors taking Home Economics please report to the Home Economics class room. Thank you." The nasal voice whined, and the intercom shut off.

"Oh geez what now?" He wondered and walked down the halls to the Home Economics room, to find Gabriella standing outside waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you." She commented, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I've been looking forward to that all day." Troy murmured as they walked into the room.

"OK students, today we have a bit of a change in the project. Principal Matsui thinks the pregnancy suits are causing issues between students, so he has ordered that all pregnancy suits be stored in his personal closet so I can't steal them back. And I mean, come on, I only stole the Sex Ed dummies once! But whatever." Mrs. Green sighed wearily.

"Does that mean I can take this thing off?" Troy asked loudly.

"Yes Mr. Bolton."

Troy eagerly pulled the suit off, and threw it down on Mrs. Green's desk.

Gabriella was cradling Tabitha in her arms, cooing at the tiny plastic baby.

"Where's Tabitha been?" Troy asked, realizing he hadn't seen her in a while.

"She's been with my mom. She wants another baby, so we're doing joint custody of Tabitha, my mom and I." Gabriella explained.

"Oh, OK. Mrs. Green are we done here?" Troy asked rising.

"Of course Mr. Bolton." She said calmly, glaring at Principal Matsui who was standing in the back of the room.

"Come on sex-kitten." Troy said loudly and dragged Gabriella out into the hall.

"Finally we can make-out without that stupid suit getting in the way!" Troy exclaimed pushing her up against the lockers.

"I don't know...it was kind of hot." Gabriella whispered, grinning.

"Oh really? Well you're kinda hot." Troy retorted softly, kissing her tenderly.

Gabriella felt her knees starting to go weak, and she desperately clutched at Troy's shoulders, willing herself not to collapse.

"Bolton I think I'm-" Troy cut her off with his lips again, one hand on her waist, the other sliding down her back slowly.

"Don't talk Montez." He murmured, grinning.

"Troy I really need to tell you that I think I'm-" Gabriella sputtered, but Troy placed a finger on her lips, and shook his head slowly.

"Save it for later. Right now I think we need to just...make out." He offered with a smirk.

"I can get behind that." Gabriella murmured, kissing him passionately and wrapping one leg around his waist.

Troy placed his hands gently on the back of her leg as she wrapped the other around him, cupping his face in her fingers gently.

His tongue begging entrance, she parted her lips slightly, and they continued to explore each other's mouth with a fervor. Tabitha lay on the ground, forgotten.

As they broke for air, Gabriella glanced down and saw Tabitha.

"Tabitha baby!" She exclaimed, and easily slid out of Troy's arms and sank to the ground.

"I'm so sorry baby! We didn't mean to forget you!" She cooed, rocking the baby gently.

The bell rang, and Gabriella sprang up. "I have a class, so..." Troy offered sheepishly.

"I'll see you in homeroom." Gabriella whispered with a grin, standing up on tip-toe to give his cheek a quick peck.

She darted off down the hall to French III, as Troy went up the hall to Calculus. Surprisingly, Chad was also in this class, and was already seated when Troy came into the room.

"So how was the make-out session with Montez?" Chad asked with a grin.

"How'd you know?" Troy demanded, staring at him.

"Well besides the fact you came into the room grinning like a fool? You have Victoria's Secret® Strawberry Fizz lip gloss smeared all over your mouth and neck. And everyone knows Montez wears that. She's the only cheerleader who wears it. And who else would you make out with?" Chad declared with a smirk.

"Touché Chad." Troy admitted in defeat. "Wait. How do you know what lip gloss my girl wears?" He demanded.

"Oh, it's just that Taylor borrowed it from her, and I asked what kind it was. She told me, and said it was Gabriella's lip gloss, she would probably never use it again, because it was so sparkly." Chad explained.

"Oh, alright." Troy fell back in his seat.

"Dude! You thought I would actually go and kiss your girl? What kind of man would I be?" Chad looked insulted.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Sorry dude." Troy whispered as the teacher picked up the book to begin the lesson.

* * *

"OK, so you know the plan?" Brian asked again.

"Yes, I know the plan." Mary Elizabeth sighed.

"Tell it to me. Again."

"I'm going to walk up to Troy. As Gabriella rounds the corner, you'll beep me. I'll kiss Troy, and not let him go until Gabriella starts shouting. Then, I'll slap Troy on the butt and walk away swinging my hips."

"Right. Now go!" Brian gave her a shove, and Mary Elizabeth stumbled into the hall.

She looked up, and saw Troy coming out of Calculus. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and walked up to him.

"Troy! I was um, wondering, if um, you had the German assignment? I um, forgot to um, write it down." She stammered, looking up at him.

"Oh, Mary, I'd love to help, but I'm not taking German, sorry." Troy shrugged apologetically.

"Oh, alright, well-" Mary Elizabeth was cut off by her pager beeping.

She acted without thinking, and grabbed Troy by the shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him.

Troy was too stunned to pull away, and he heard a sharp gasp.

"Get away from him slut." Gabriella growled, pushing Mary Elizabeth backwards.

"Gabriella it's honestly not what it looks like!" Troy pleaded.

"Cheating son of a bitch." She hissed, and slapped him across the face.

Stalking off, she blinked back tears, and fled to the gym, her eyes brimming with tears.

Once she got to the gym, she collapsed on the bleachers, sobbing. Brian took this as his cue to enter.

"Gabs! Baby! What's wrong?" He called, hurrying up to her.

"Get away from me Brian." She whispered, still bawling into her arms.

"Did Bolton hurt you honey?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Don't touch me! And yeah, he hurt me. So back off Brian." She sobbed, not looking at him.

"Awe honey, I'll go beat him up for you." Brian offered, grinning.

"Stop calling me honey! We're not together!" Gabriella shrieked, as Troy came running into the gym.

"Gabriella!" He yelled and ran up to her.

"Get away from me you cheating asshole." Gabriella muttered through her tears.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Troy protested.

"Well then what exactly were you doing?" She demanded, sitting up and attempting to hide her tears.

"She kissed me!"

"And you didn't pull away!"

"I'm sorry! I was stunned!"

"Son of a bitch." Gabriella muttered, and burst into sobs again.

"I didn't cheat on you baby." Troy stated, and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Don't touch me."

"I didn't cheat on you. I would never cheat on you." Troy insisted, as Brian stood by listening.

"You would never cheat on me?" Gabriella looked up, a sarcastic look of hope crossing her face.

"Never."

"Let's travel back to April 2nd, 2007, shall we?" Gabriella's tone turned cruel.

"You wouldn't." Troy's eyes widened in horror.

"It's April 2nd, 2007, the night of Chris Kennedy's huge party. You and I attended, together, correct Bolton?" Gabriella murmured.

"Gabriella don't do this in front of Brian." Troy pleaded.

"He can take notes for all I care. Where was I? Ah yes, the party. I was in the kitchen with Taylor and Zeke, trying his new cookies. When all of a sudden who appears in the doorway but Sharpay? And glad tidings she doesn't quite bring..." Gabriella trailed off, her eyes narrowing.

"Montez, I'm begging you. Not this. Not here. Not now." Troy begged, not quite believing she would bring this up.

Brian on the other hand had pulled out a mini-camcorder, and was recording the whole scene in front of him.

"She tells me that my dear boyfriend," She hissed the word 'boyfriend', "is upstairs in the guest room screwing the Scholastic Decathlon captain, school nerd Pam Thompson, and hasn't had a drink all night, and thus is completely sober."

Brian's eyes widened. Pam Thompson had left school for unknown reasons, but he assumed he was about to get answers.

Troy stared at her. "Montez please stop now. You've made your point!"

"Oh but there's more to the damn story, and I know Brian wants the best damn footage for his little movie." Gabriella murmured, her voice laced with fury.

"Don't." Troy begged.

"And when I barge in, telling my dear boyfriend that we are over, he doesn't even look up or react. I walk out and slam the door. 3 months later, my dear boyfriend and I are back together, when he tells me that Pam Thompson is pregnant with his child. Pam drops out of school, loses her scholarship to a huge number of colleges, and her life is completely altered." Gabriella finished, glaring at Troy, tears filling her eyes.

Turning away, she broke down into sobs again, and walked out of the gym.

Brian trained his camera on Troy's horrified face, and then turned to zoom in on Gabriella's retreating back.

"Shit." Troy whispered, his knees giving out, and he fell to the bleachers.

Brian stopped recording and walked out after Gabriella.

"Nice one Bolton." He commented, holding back a laugh as he walked out.

**OK, so a lot happened here...OH! And in the last part, in the gym, I think my verbs might have been a little screwy; I think I wrote some in past tense (like the rest of the story) and some in present tense. I'm sorry if anyone got confused! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love reading your reviews! **


	12. She died?

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**I got so many reviews for chapter 11! I'm so happy! My goal is 300-350 by chapter 13. This is chapter 12, so please help me! I get so inspired to write when I see my review number jump up 50! You guys are awesome!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. If I did, my cell phone debt would be gone by now. **

Troy was in the gym, burying his head in his hands. What had he done? He had lost the girl he loved.

Despite what Gabriella said, he had been drunk. Ridiculously drunk. He was completely wasted, and it was her fault.

Pam had told him she had seen Gabriella and Zeke in the kitchen kissing fervently. Angry, he had several drinks, and before he knew it, Pam was leading him upstairs to the guest room.

He had always thought she was a total nerd- and she was. She had asked him out several times, only to walk away sniffling because he had said no.

"I mean, really, did she actually think I would go out with her?" Troy wondered aloud. "She was so...ick. A real...sorry Pam...loser."

But he remembered that it was Pam, the school nerd, who he ended up losing his virginity to, so maybe that made him the loser.

He suddenly went into a flashback.

"_Troy...can I talk to you?" A nervous Pam asked as she walked up to Troy at his locker._

"_Oh...hey Pam. Um, now isn't really a great time, I'm waiting for Gabriella, sorry." Troy said casually, looking down at her._

"_Look Troy, it's important!" She protested, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Oh geez, don't cry, OK, what's up?" He asked gently, taking her aside._

"_I'm pregnant." She murmured, wiping her tears._

"_I'm...so sorry?" Troy said questionably, obviously confused._

"_Troy...it's your baby." She said as though this were obvious._

"_There's no way. I mean we didn't even...oh my God." Troy suddenly remembered the party. _

_Pam sniffed, and nodded._

"_Are you sure it's mine?" Troy asked her seriously, staring intently._

"_Positive. I don't go to parties anymore, and I don't have a boyfriend." She murmured. _

"_Oh Pam...I'm so sorry." Troy whispered, hugging her in a completely friendly manner._

"_I should go. I don't think I'll be coming back to school Troy. Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded, tears trickling down her cheek._

"_Alright, whatever you want." Troy promised as she walked away. _

"_Troy where are you!" Gabriella called, looking for her boyfriend._

"_Right here!" He answered, and took her hand._

"_What's wrong? Is someone sick?" She asked, getting worried._

"_Gabriella...remember the party where Pam and I..." Gabriella nodded, not wanting him to finish the sentence._

"_She's pregnant." Troy confessed, and Gabriella stared at him, before bursting into tears. _

"_Baby what's wrong?" Troy asked taking her hand._

"_You're leaving me so you and Pam can have your baby aren't you?" Gabriella whispered, looking away. _

"_No! I would never leave you. Yes, Pam and I made a mistake. I'm going to support her, if she tells me where she's going...she said she was dropping out of school. But I would never leave you! Do you understand?" Troy said firmly, taking Gabriella's hands in his. _

_She nodded, wiped her tears, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry for the crying jag." _

"_It's fine...I'm still in shock. Pam Thompson is having my...baby." Troy said in shock. _

"_It's a shock for me too Troy." Gabriella assured him, grinning weakly. _

"_I will always love you." Troy murmured, rubbing her hand with his thumb._

"_I will never ever not love you." Gabriella replied quietly as they walked down the hall together. _

Troy's eyes had watered up now at the memory.

The gym door slammed open, and the sound of heels clicking across the floor filled the room.

"Oh. You're still here." Gabriella muttered and turned.

"Gabs, wait." Troy sprang down from the bleachers and took her arm.

"Let me go." She said dully.

"I will if you listen to me." Troy stated.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"I know you never actually saw me drinking, but I was very drunk. Pam told me that you and Zeke were in the kitchen making out. I got so angry that I went and got wasted very quickly. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, Pam and I were going upstairs." Troy said in a rush.

"She...told you I was cheating on you?" Gabriella said in shock.

"I promise." Troy looked at her, his eyes pleading her to forgive him.

"I can't forgive you. Yet." Gabriella added, seeing his face fall.

"Gabriella I'd do anything to get you to forgive me!"

"I know. And I appreciate that. But I just need some...time." She said with a sigh.

"And I'll give you time baby." Troy assured her with a weak grin.

"I'd kind of prefer you didn't call me baby while we're just friends." Gabriella said softly.

"Just...friends?" Troy said, his mind reeling.

"I think I made it perfectly clear that we were breaking up earlier..."

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"I was dead serious. I need time to think things through. Just...be my friend. Please." She added gently.

"Alright, but I'm not going to date other girls." Troy stated. She smiled softly.

"You're not committed to me Troy. You can date other girls." Gabriella murmured.

"I don't want to date another girl. She wouldn't compare to you in the slightest. Besides, she'd get mad, because my thoughts were of you all the time." Troy said honestly.

"You're such a flirt." Gabriella commented with a slight smile.

"I know...sorry." Troy pouted. "Forgive me yet?"

"Not yet Troy!" She exclaimed laughing softly.

* * *

Several weeks had passed. Gabriella and Troy were still friends, to Troy's dismay. They had grown closer than ever as friends,when they were alone, but to the students' eyes, the bitter feud went on.

Troy slammed his locker shut, and the blonde girl leaning next to it smirked.

He glanced over and started suddenly. "Can I help you?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hi Troy...looking hot." She murmured, trailing a finger along his chest.

"Who are you again?" He asked in shock from her touch. _'Gabriella used to do that...'_ he thought sadly.

"I'm hurt that you don't even recognize the mother of your first child!" The girl exclaimed.

"PAM?" His jaw dropped.

"Hey baby." She murmured and kissed him desperately.

"You're not Pam...Pam was fattish, flat, had big coke-bottle glasses, and her hair was limp, stringy and brown. You're not Pam." He insisted.

"People change." Pam said with a shrug.

"You've definitely changed..." Troy noted with approval. She had lost weight- a lot of weight. She was tall and slim, and she had the body of a developed woman, he noted appreciatively, her hair was golden blonde, thick and shiny. Her glasses had been swapped for baby-blue colored contacts. Much better than before, he thought with a smirk, all thoughts of Gabriella gone from his mind.

"What are you staring at Troy?" She asked with a small grin.

"You. Where's the baby?" He asked, looking around, eager to see his child.

"I thought my parents told you...Angel died- well, drowned- in the womb." Pam's eyes moistened at the thought of her perfect little girl. Perfect except for the blue tinge to her skin.

Troy's eyes widened. "She...died?" He grasped for the words.

Pam nodded, and a lone tear fell down her cheek. Troy wiped it away with his thumb gently.

"Pam...Gabriella and I aren't together anymore." He decided to tell her.

"I wasn't wondering. I was planning on hooking up with you even if you were still together." She said seriously.

"Pam...will you go out with me?" Troy asked nervously before she kissed him tenderly. He remembered kissing Gabriella like that.

Troy remembered that Gabriella said he could date other girls...so what was stopping him?

Pam let out a long moan and wrapped her legs around Troy's waist, not breaking the kiss as he pressed her harder into the lockers.

When they broke the kiss, Troy shook hair out of his eyes, and stared at her.

"As fun as that was, I've got a class to go to. I'm back at East High Troy...for good." She added, walking off.

* * *

Word spread fast, and it wasn't long before Gabriella approached Troy.

"So what's this about you hooking up with Pam Thompson?" She asked, partially happy for her friend, but mostly pissed off at Pam for stealing her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah...she's back. And we're going out...the baby died." Troy said softly.

"So now would be a bad time to tell you my news..." Gabriella muttered.

"No, tell me, please." Troy begged, taking her hand.

"You have a girlfriend Troy. I can't do this to her." Gabriella removed her hand gently.

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I forgave you, and I wanted to get back together." Gabriella confessed, tears welling up.

"Gabs..." Troy didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her.

"I won't be the other woman Troy. So...go be with Pam."

"No Gabriella, if you and I both feel that way then we should just be together!"

"No Troy. I'm not going to take Pam's boyfriend. I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed and shook her head as she walked off.

"Gabriella?" Troy called after the girl.

She didn't turn, but instead started to cry and ran down the hallway, into the cafeteria and up the stairs to the roof-top garden. Once there, she broke down crying.

She didn't hear the footsteps until a shadow fell across her.

Looking up, she saw Zach, a team mate of Troy's, standing in front of her.

"Are you alright? I mean, I haven't seen much of you since you quit cheer leading and dancing, but still, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm...no. I'm not okay." She admitted, and started to cry again.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

She shook her head, wiped her eyes, and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for coming and checking on me."

"Hey, I do it for all the beautiful girls that run by me crying." Zach joked, nervously taking her hand.

She looked up at him. "Zach, I..." She trailed off.

"I know we hardly know each other, but I think you're beautiful, smart, funny, kind...and I just want to get to know you better Gabriella. Will you...go out with me?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Gabriella smiled. "I think you're so sweet." She murmured, kissing his cheek and standing up. "But there's this guy I like right now, and it wouldn't be fair to you." She admitted.

"Can we be friends?" Zach asked.

"I'd like that." Gabriella said softly and they walked downstairs together, talking about anything that came to their minds.

"So who is it you like?" Zach asked.

"Promise you won't tell?"

Zach nodded.

"Troy Bolton."

His eyes widened.

"We should so totally mess with his mind. He likes me too. But he's going out with this blonde girl, Pam or something." Gabriella said bitterly.

"Mess with his mind? How?"

"Like, pretend that you're my boyfriend and make him jealous." Gabriella said as the idea came to her.

"Great idea! Plus, I'll get to be your boyfriend whenever we're near Troy." Zach said with a grin.

"Ah, this is going to be a wonderful friendship." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"What grade are you in anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm a junior." Zach admitted.

* * *

Troy was standing at his locker with his arm around Pam's waist when Gabriella and Zach walked down the hall.

Zach, seeing Troy, glanced down at Gabriella, who grinned up at him. "Ready?" She mouthed, trying not to laugh. He merely nodded.

Gabriella pulled Zach down and kissed him fervently, backing him against a wall and pressing herself against him.

Troy's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open slightly.

Gabriella, moaning gently now, took Zach's hand and slowly guided it towards the hem of her shirt.

Zach took this hint as his hand crept up higher.

Troy was fuming, but kept himself calm.

"Slut." Pam coughed in Gabriella's general direction.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella whirled around, a smile plastered on her face.

"I called you a slut." Pam said slowly, as if Gabriella didn't quite comprehend.

"Who's the one who got pregnant?" Gabriella asked icily as she and Zach walked off, holding in their laughter.

"Troy!" Pam shrieked, clawing at his arm.

"Yeah?" Troy shook his head, trying to clear the sexual display he had just witnessed from his mind.

"Did you hear what she said to me?" Pam cried, staring at him, her perfectly glossed mouth pouting angrily. **(There's a picture of Pam in my profile, well a link to a picture anyway.)**

"She called you a slut?" Troy asked not quite sure.

"Yes! What are you going to do?" Pam demanded.

"I don't know..."

"Well go talk to her!" Pam shrieked and shoved him off after her.

Troy stumbled, but regained his footing and went off to find Gabriella.

She and Zach were talking about something when he jerked her arm and pulled her down a hallway.

She stared at him, but didn't complain when Troy interlocked his fingers with her and began to pull her down the hallway as he ran.

As he slowed down and turned into a darkened class room, Gabriella stumbled and fell into him.

"I think we're alone now." Troy panted, staring at her.

"I realize that Troy. Now what are we doing here?" She asked calmly.

"We need to talk."

"So talk."

"I like Pam."

"Well that's just great!" Gabriella exclaimed, the same fake smile painted on her face.

"But not as much as I like...love you." Troy added, taking her hand in his.

"Troy what are you trying to say?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love you. And I can't be without you." Troy confessed, locking eyes with her.

"What about Pam?" Gabriella asked, worry crossing her face.

"Pam is...nothing to me. What about Zach? I mean he got under your shirt!" Troy exclaimed, jealousy etched across his face.

"He got under the bra too." Gabriella muttered, looking down. "That's what we were arguing about. We're using each other. He's using me to satisfy his...urges...and I was using him to make you jealous. Did it work?" She asked hopefully, looking up.

"It did work. You don't know how hard I was trying to switch places with Zach at that moment." Troy murmured, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Mr. Bolton...I get the vibe that your intentions are less than honorable." Gabriella whispered, grinning at him.

"No more dishonorable than Mr. Zach's own intentions." Troy declared, kissing her with urgency, one hand still around her waist, the other moving slowly up her fitted "East High Cheer" shirt.

"Mr. Bolton, I think we should stop before..." Gabriella sighed, and closed her eyes.

"How do they make these shirts so tight? How did Zach get his hand up the shirt and her bra?" Troy thought to himself as he carefully laid Gabriella down on the cleared off table, only to lay beside her and continue his previous exploration of her body.** (Don't worry,there's no sex.)**

Gabriella sighed again as Troy's hand went down the curve of her body, resting there, and as his other hand tried to pry up her Lycra "East High Cheer" shirt.

Finally, she decided it would be easier if she just took the shirt off. Peeling it off, she threw it down on the ground and went back to kissing Troy, who took kindly to her shirt being missing. **(Still no sex.)**

There was a screech as the lights flickered on. Pam was standing in the doorway of the classroom, light switch still in hand, her mouth open in a scream of anger, horror, and disgust.

Troy sat up quickly, removed his hands from Gabriella's body, and stood up to approach her.

"It's not what it-" He was cut off by a sharp slap.

"It's over." Pam hissed and stalked out of the room.

Gabriella started cracking up with hysterical laughter.

Troy flipped the lights off again, and walked over to the lab table, smirking down at Gabriella, who merely stretched and smiled up at him.

"Well Ms. Montez...I've got you half-naked...what am I going to do with you?" Troy tapped his chin thoughtfully as he sat on the table. **(Still no sex.)**

Gabriella grinned and sat up to face him.

"You really are gorgeous." Troy commented, hands roving her body, as she laid down and pulled him down with her.

"How far are we going to let this go?" She breathed, getting a bit nervous.

"Not much farther." Troy assured her, looking into her eyes.

"It doesn't seem quite fair...I'm shirtless, but still with my bra, and you're completely clothed." Gabriella looked thoughtful.

"What clothing article would you like me to remove?" Troy asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Actually, I'd prefer you two didn't remove any more pieces of clothing." A voice declared as the lights switched on suddenly.

**Oooooh who is it? You can go ahead and guess, but I already know, and I already have the next chapter written! Yay! I'm just waiting for a few reviews on this chapter. Please tell me what you thought!**


	13. Auto garage Adventures

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**Yay! I'm back! With another chapter, but you already know that! Mystery Person is revealed in this chapter! I hope you all liked the Troyella scene... Paris Hilton voice That's hot. Haha. Sorry people who like her, I just saw her on SNL and couldn't resist. If you don't get it, then don't worry. But do review. I like reviews! There is no sex in this whole chapter, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, I would have a faster computer, less of a phone bill, and an iPhone. ) **

**(P.S presents are accepted as thanks for updating. Haha.)**

The lights were bright, and Troy shielded his eyes as Gabriella shielded her body from the mystery person.

"Ms. Montez, I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly slip your shirt back on." The person said gently.

"Of..of course!" Gabriella stammered, pulling the red shirt over her head and adjusting it frantically.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, please accompany me to my office." They said, shutting the lights off and locking the door after they exited.

"Mr. Matsui? What's going on?" Troy asked, feigning innocence.

"I believe you know exactly what was going on." He declared as he sat down behind his desk, folding his hands and frowning at them.

"I know you two are seniors. This is your last year. You want it to be fun. But you can have fun without sex." He began.

Gabriella burst out laughing. "Mr. Matsui, we weren't having sex, I assure you!" She breathed through her peals of laughter.

"Yes Ms. Montez, I do actually realize that for you to have sex you would have to be naked, but-"

Troy cut him off. "Not necessarily, I mean there are ways that you can just-" Gabriella clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Please continue sir." She said politely.

"I know what foreplay is when I see it. Now Ms. Montez, I have a few questions, Mr. Bolton please step out. When you collapsed a few weeks ago...do you know what caused it?" He asked as soon as Troy left.

"I was slammed into the lockers by Brian Welsh. I assume that is what led to my collapse." Gabriella stated, not enjoying mentioning Brian's name.

"Alright then. You and Mr. Bolton were caught on tape, getting violent. Did he severely hurt you?"

"Oh no, just a bruise on my wrist, and one on my waist. Nothing terrible, I promise." Gabriella assured their principal.

"Alright, just then, where I caught you...getting...intimate, did he sexually harass or assault you in any form? Did he pressure you into it?" Mr. Matsui asked, leaning forward.

"No, I can assure you, it was completely agreed to by both of us." Gabriella said with a sigh, her eyes glazing over slightly.

"Alright then. That's all." Mr. Matsui said with a wave of his hand.

"Make sure you and Mr. Bolton don't get caught again...if you need seclusion, try the auto-shop around noon to two." He advised with a grin.

"Mr. Matsui!" Gabriella exclaimed smiling.

"I don't care if you get intimate, just...don't get caught."

Troy, sitting outside the door, caught this part of the conversation.

As Gabriella came out of the room, he grabbed her hand and ran to the auto-shop, connected to the garage.

"Where are we...oh." She trailed off with a grin.

"What time is it?" He asked, glancing around for a clock.

"1:45." Gabriella said, looking at Troy's watch.

"Damn. We'll have to make this quick." Troy murmured, pulling her into the auto-garage.

"Make what quick?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Take off your shirt, and I'll take off mine." Troy said lustily, tugging at his shirt.

Gabriella laughed and pulled her shirt off as Troy did the same.

She didn't even glance at his bare chest, just pulled him to her and kissed him urgently.

"We have to make this fast." She whispered, pulling away as he led her to an old truck with a wide and long back seat.

"What are we going to do in here?" She asked.

"Be more comfortable." Troy explained, as he kissed her again, hands wandering.

Gabriella moaned lowly as she stretched out on the back seat, as grinned as Troy climbed into the back with her.

"Maybe I should be on the bottom." Troy suggested, not wanting to put too much weight on her.

Alright." She agreed, and they swapped so she was stretched across him,his hands wandering; one hand rubbing her side slowly, the other on the small of her back.

Still kissing urgently and yet, tenderly, she ran her fingers through his hair, sighing his name over and over again.

"I love you." He whispered throatily, staring up at her.

"I love you too." She replied instantly, pushing herself up, arms on either side of him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked suddenly, getting nervous.

"It's amazing that you can be half-undressed, hair in disarray, no makeup, the lip gloss you do have on smeared slightly, but still look so beautiful." Troy commented, kissing her nose.

"My hair is messed up?" Gabriella gasped, and started finger-combing it, trying to get it back to it's normal long straight perfection.

"You have amazing hair. I love the smell of it." Troy murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's just hair Troy!" She said with a giggle, looking down at him.

"But it's so soft, and shiny, and it smells so good...and it's not the fake shampoo smell...it's just...it smells like...you." He finished, smiling at her.

"Awe, I love you." She sighed, and kissed him lightly, before climbing out of the truck and pulling her wrinkled shirt back on.

Troy climbed out behind her, pulled on his own shirt, and they walked out of the garage hand in hand, mere seconds before the custodial staff came into the room through the back door.

* * *

Pam was standing outside Troy's locker when they walked up. 

"So." She muttered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Pam, I'm sorry." Troy offered, his arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

"We're through." She spat, walking off angrily.

Zach came up. "Dude, Troy, sorry for you know...feeling up your girl." He stammered.

"Eh, it's alright. She asked you to, besides." Troy shrugged, looking down at Gabriella, who smirked and leaned against his chest.

"So, we're still cool? I mean, I'm really sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's fine. Gabs and I made up for it in the auto-garage just now."

Zach raised his eyebrows.

"Clothes were flying." Gabriella clarified, grinning.

"Oh..." Zach's mouth formed a little 'o' and he grinned.

"Glad to help bring you two together." He said with a laugh as he walked off down to class.

* * *

Brian and Mary Elizabeth sat in the same bathroom as always, this time with a mini-TV and Brian's footage from the other day playing. 

Mary Elizabeth's mouth hung open when Gabriella revealed why Pam had left school.

"Word in the hall is, Pam's back." Brian commented.

"Someone say my name?" Pam entered the girls' bathroom, glancing around curiously.

"Pam? Pam Thompson?" Brian asked, stepping forward.

"Yes..." She said unsure of the proper response.

"We're just talking about you and your boyfriend Bolton." Brian gestured towards the counter where Mary Elizabeth sat.

"We broke up just now. In the hall." Pam said dully.

"What? Why?" Mary Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at the possible gossip.

"He was in the old biology lab, and Montez was under him, shirtless. They were getting pretty intimate." Pam muttered, her voice emotionless.

Brian's anger boiled. "She slept with him?" He demanded, standing up.

"I don't know. Why do you care about who Montez sleeps with? And why are you in the girls' bathroom?" Pam asked curiously.

"I have no answer to that last question. I care because we're dating."

"She dumped you." Mary Elizabeth said shortly. "She dumped you Brian and you need to move on. If you really loved her, you would be happy that she is happy with Bolton." She had spoken out against her brother. She slapped a hand over her mouth, and willed him to be distracted.

Pam burst out laughing. "So you're the obsessed ex-boyfriend?"

"She talks about me?" Brian exclaimed, a smile forming, as Mary Elizabeth relaxed. He was distracted.

"She hasn't mentioned a word. I just sort of guessed that you were the obsessed ex-boyfriend type."

"Oh." Brian said sadly.

Suddenly, an idea formed.

"Pammie...how would you like to help me get my girlfriend back, and you win Troy back?" He said enticingly.

"First of all, my name isn't 'Pammie.' Second of all, I'll do nothing illegal. Third of all...how?"

"Simple." Brian murmured, and whispered his plan in Pam's ear, who smiled. "That's...perfect."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked to lunch together, not holding hands, but sharing special glances. They weren't eating with their normal tables today. They were going to stir things up a bit. 

They walked into the middle of the cafeteria, Chad and Taylor behind them, and all sat down at the middle table, together.

Everyone turned to stare. A hush fell over the cafeteria. People spun around back to face the table, and instantly whispers broke out.

"Rumors are going to spread like wild fire." Chad commented, one hand interlocked with Taylor's, the other on her knee under the table.

"Let them spread. We'll deny and admit nothing." Gabriella said, gazing up at Troy longingly.

"What's wrong love-muffin? Need to go back to the auto-shop and get some sexual frustration out?" Troy said grinning.

"Cute nicknames. First sex-kitten, and now love-muffin? And I might take you up on that auto-shop offer later." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Well I can't really call you sex-kitten, since we haven't had sex. But love-muffin is just so...you." Troy explained.

"I am hardly a 'love-muffin.'" Gabriella giggled, a slight blush creeping up her face.

Chad stared at her. "I don't know, there's something very muffin-ish about you..." He said playfully.

"Shut up Danforth!" Gabriella said through her laughter. Taylor, Chad, and Troy were all laughing now, and everyone in the cafeteria was staring.

No one dared approach them to ask what was going on, but everyone was wondering what this could mean; the heads of the Bolton and Montez sides eating together. Surely a truce wasn't forming. It couldn't be...

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were in their Biology class the next day when someone slipped Gabriella a note. 

She unfolded it discreetly, read it, laughed quietly and shredded it up shaking her head.

Troy looked at her. "What was it?" He mouthed.

"Nothing." She mouthed back.

He was staring at her mouth longingly.

"I really need to make out with a certain someone right now." He murmured.

"Sorry, I don't know where Pam is at the moment." Gabriella whispered teasingly.

"I meant you, love-muffin."

"I know." Gabriella grinned. "But we went to the auto-garage before lunch."

"Lunch yesterday..." Troy pointed out.

"Poor baby." Gabriella laughed quietly.

"Please?" He pleaded, widening his eyes and pouting.

"Maybe later." She whispered with a smile.

"Ah, please? I'm like desperate. You know you like it..." Troy wheedled.

"I love being close to you. But I come to school to learn things, not make out with my boyfriend in the school's car garage." She whispered.

"Fine. I'll just...take notes then." Troy grumbled and turned away.

"Baby, I'm sorry, we can later...at my house." She promised, rubbing his arm.

Troy instantly perked up, flashing her his famous smile.

* * *

It was the middle of October. Classes seemed to be stretching on forever, students were restless, and the auditions for the winter musical were going on in the auditorium. 

Ms. Darbus sighed loudly, and laid her head down on the desk.

"Where are my stars?" She cried, shooing the young hopeful from stage impatiently.

"Have my stars abandoned me?" She cried again, pounding her head on the desk.

Gabriella chose this moment to enter the auditorium.

"Ms. Darbus? Are you...alright?" She asked gently, walking up to the desolate drama teacher.

"Alright? I have no talent to lead my show!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm so sorry...Maybe Troy and I could..." Gabriella was cut off by Ms. Darbus squealing.

"Would you?" She shrieked, grabbing Gabriella's hand in her own.

"Uh, yes? I uh, have to go...so...I'll...talk to you...later?" Gabriella said uneasily, inching towards the door.

Gabriella rushed out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

Stopping, she stared at Troy, who had his arm around a small girl, laughing.

Glaring, she stalked off down the hall, not even acknowledging him.

* * *

"So yeah, it sucks that both of our parents are getting divorced, but hey, you'll be a cool big brother once my dad marries your mom." Lauren said, looking up at Troy. 

"Haha, yeah, you'll be a cool little sister. You're a sophomore right?" Troy asked, laying his arm protectively over her shoulder as a guy whistled at the young girl.

"Yeah, and you know you're already acting brotherly?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, I know, I just...I want to protect my baby sister." He said shrugging, glaring after the offending boy.

"So I'm going to go to class now..." Lauren said walking off.

"Alright, um, I would give you a ride home, but my girlfriend..." Troy explained, trailing off into silence.

"No, it's fine." Lauren called, grinning. "See you big brother!"

* * *

Gabriella never brought up what she saw that day in the hallway. If he wanted to tell her he was cheating, fine. If he didn't, then let him be the one to destroy the relationship. 

Troy was worried. Gabriella was avoiding him. Not obviously avoiding him, but making excuses to not come over all the time, or canceling dates because of extra homework. Maybe a Halloween party would cheer her up.

"Chad, I'm hosting a Halloween costume party with Gabriella!" Troy told him over the phone.

"Sweet. Any particular theme?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Nope, except you can't get in the door without a costume." Troy said.

"What's Gabriella wearing?" Chad asked, trying to get an idea of what he should ask Taylor to wear.

"She won't tell me. But she says it's...hot." Troy said happily.

"Dude, you think she's finally gonna give it up?" Chad asked eagerly.

"Nah, she's waiting for marriage. And I think I am too." Troy muttered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Chad yelled.

"I'm waiting until marriage for sex." Troy repeated.

"Isn't that kinda...girlie?" Chad wrinkled his nose.

"Guys do it too Chad. I gotta go. Bye." Troy said quickly hanging up as someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He called, and Gabriella walked in slowly.

"Hey! I thought you had homework?"

"I finished early..." Gabriella murmured, pushing him down on his bed, a fire in her eyes.

"Gabs, what are we going to do?" Troy asked, his breath hitching in his throat.

"A little something." She whispered, kissing his neck.

He groaned slightly, and pulled her down next to him.

"Don't tease me Montez." He growled, licking her earlobe and taking pleasure in her shiver.

"You know I'm sensitive there..." Gabriella whispered.

"I know." He replied, sucking gently at her earlobe, gently biting down occasionally.

She moaned, and went back to his neck.

"So you ever going to show me your Halloween costume?" He asked, leaving her ear alone.

"Yes, at the party." Gabriella's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Well as long as that's settled, I'm going to keep driving you crazy with my oral skills." Troy announced, kissing her neck, sucking and nipping gently.

"Don't you dare give me a..." Gabriella was cut off by her own sighs.

"I make no promises." Troy murmured, one hand casually working its way up her shirt.

"Troy I can't stay long, I've got lessons..." She murmured.

"I'm giving you lessons right now. I could give you all kinds of lessons, if you'd like." Troy whispered seductively, hand slipping under her bra.

"I was talking about piano lessons, pervert." She muttered teasingly as she stood.

"Fine. Party in 2 days!" He exclaimed as she fixed her hair in his mirror.

"Troy! You gave me a hickey!" She cried, mock anger filling her voice.

"Sorry babe."

"What am I going to tell my mom?" She asked, pouting.

"The truth? That's what I tell my parents when I come home from your house, lip gloss smeared across my face, and my shirt on backwards. Or when I come in from a date with you, the backseat of the truck scattered with various articles of clothing, and my dad finds them. I tell them things got carried away, but we're both still virgins." Troy said with a grin.

"Fine. I'll tell her the truth. But when I'm grounded...I'm blaming you." Gabriella warned.

"I know, I know and I'll come and rescue you with my white stallion, sweep you off your feet, and whisk you away." Troy recited, a small grin on his face.

"Shut up, you're the one who came up with that." She laughed.

"I know. Love you." He called as she walked out the door.

"Love you too!" She called, walking down the hall.

She had been gone for about thirty seconds when it dawned on Troy.

"Since when have you played piano?" He yelled, but got no answer, only a front door slamming shut.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...Will Gabriella find out about Lauren and Troy? Will Troy figure out why Gabriella is avoiding him? Will Gabriella and Troy be Ms. Darbus' leads? What will the Winter Musicale be? Please tell me your thoughts in a review! I had an idea coming back from Charlotte, so as soon as this is done, I'll be making either a sequel, or a musical version. Haha, corny I know, but still, the songs are going to be awesome. I already have it planned. I'll probably end up doing both. I don't know. Please review.**


	14. Halloween Mishaps

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**My computer has been broken, so that's why the delay has been so long. I've been writing the past 3 chapters, and posting them downstairs. So until my internet gets fixed, the delay will be long, but the update will be huge, like 4 chapters at once. In this case, 3 chapters. Sorry! Please keep reviewing!! Mature Teen Content Teen alcohol abuse, teen (un-described) sex. in this chapter. Read with discretion. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except other characters not in HSM and the plot. **

Gabriella stood in front of her floor length mirror, critically eying herself.

Her costume was sure to grab the attention of her cheating boyfriend and every other guy in the room.

Staring into the mirror, she grinned at what she saw. She was clad in a tight-fitting Lycra based product, styled into the outfit of a Western saloon prostitute.

The skirt barely skimmed her thighs, the shirt left little for the imagination; it was incredibly low-cut, the slight ruffle drawing attention to her mostly bared cleavage.

Sheer nylons and stiletto heels completed her outfit. Her mouth curled into a smile. Maybe this would take Troy's mind away from that little sophomore slut.

She had done her research. Her name was Lauren Linford, she was a sophomore, and played bassoon. She had no best friend, and didn't belong to any cliques. Guys loved her for her sweet attitude and seemingly perfect body. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She'd find something wrong with the girl trying to get her guy, no matter what it took.

* * *

Troy finished moving everything breakable out of the party rooms, and jumped at the knock at the door. 

Lauren stood in front of him, dressed as a pirate whose dress had been attacked with scissors.

"I want you to change into something more appropriate." Troy said automatically.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I get to wear whatever I want, your mom said so. Besides, I can take care of myself. I'm not going to let random guys lead my upstairs!"

"But you'd let guys you know lead you upstairs?" Troy demanded, getting pissed off.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Lauren protested, her cheeks flushing.

"Good. At least put on a T-shirt until the party starts." Troy pleaded with her.

"Fine!" Lauren muttered, and went upstairs to rummage through his room for an appropriate shirt.

On his dresser was a picture of a pretty girl with dark hair. She snatched the frame and ran downstairs, grinning.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked Troy, waving the picture in front of him.

"Uh, yeah...the picture's from like, 3 years ago though. She's...sharper now." Troy explained.

"Sharper? Like, smarter?" Lauren asked.

"No, more like...she's not all sweet to everyone. She can stick up for herself, doesn't let anyone walk over her. She's also...more sexual." He confessed with a grin.

"OK, eww, didn't need to imagine my soon to be step-brother doing stuff with his girlfriend!" Lauren shrieked and ran upstairs to put the picture back.

* * *

Gabriella knocked on the door. Music was pounding. She stepped inside cautiously, the dark room with loud music scaring her slightly. 

"Troy!" She yelled over the music, searching for her boyfriend.

"Gabs!" Troy yelled, walking over to her, his eyes glued to her body.

"We had this talk about looking me in the eye when we talk, remember?" She screamed over Fergie.

"Sorry! You look GREAT!" He bellowed, taking her hand and leading her into the slightly quieter kitchen.

"Is this better?" He asked, locking eyes with her.

"Much. So..." She said with a grin, looking at his own costume. He was a cowboy.

"I figured you'd be something Western, so I went with cowboy." Troy explained with a shrug.

"I see. Well from now on, you have to call me Margarita; that's my hooker name." Gabriella said with a grin.

"Margarita...interesting...you do realize that you've got hardly any shirt on, it's so low?" He murmured, his eyes sparkling.

"I realize that." She smirked, kissing him lightly. He kissed her again, pressing her against the fridge. **(This is not the sex scene.)**

As they deepened it, she pulled away. "Maybe we should take this upstairs." She murmured, breathing heavily, gesturing towards the back staircase that would lead to his room.

"Not yet." He replied, tugging her off-the-shoulder sleeves down, leaving her in the skirt and strapless bra.

"Troy..." She moaned as he placed his mouth on her exposed cleavage, bra still in its original place.

She twisted under him with pleasure.

Sliding the sleeves back up, he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. **(This is not the sex scene coming up.)**

She shrieked as he pushed her down onto the bed, and pulled down her shirt and unsnapped the white satiny strapless bra.

"How far are we going?" She whispered as his tongue ran from her ear, to her lips, to her neck, to the area between her now exposed breasts, down to her stomach, where he kissed her gently, before looking up at her. "As far as you want to go." He murmured, staring at her intently.

"As much as I know you're enjoying these advances, I think we should stop here." She admitted.

"Alright Margarita, how much do I owe you for your excellent services?" He asked jokingly, sitting up.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, re-doing her bra and pulling up her shirt. "I think I got payment enough just now." She whispered, kissing him lightly before standing and making her way to the door.

"Is this our new mile-marker? Is this how far we're going to go each time?" He asked suddenly.

"I guess so...I mean, it could be hard at school, but at home...I guess this is our limit." She said as she opened the door and walked downstairs.

Troy followed her downstairs, where he immediately spotted Lauren slow-dancing with a junior boy.

He stalked over, pulled her away, and glared at her. "Do you know this guy?" He demanded.

"Yes! We've been talking, and he just asked me to dance now, I swear. He's a good guy Troy." Lauren protested.

"Alright, I trust your judgment. Be safe." He whispered, meaning to kiss her on the cheek. Lauren turned as the guy called her name softly, and Troy's kiss ended up on Lauren's mouth.

"Alright, this is where I draw the line." Gabriella spat, coming in between them. **(She didn't hear the guy call Lauren, or hear any of the conversation, just saw the kiss. They were too shocked to pull away.)**

"Margarita, good to see you again!" Troy exclaimed, trying to lighten the situation.

"Shut up Troy! Did everything just now mean nothing? Get some with Gabriella, go try to seduce the sophomore! Am I not good enough? Are you sleeping with her because I'm waiting for marriage?" She demanded, tears filling her eyes.

"Gabs, it's not like that!" Troy insisted, shocked. Lauren scooted away while Gabriella rounded on him.

"I saw you in the hallway! You had your arm around her, you were both laughing! And just now, you kissed her! You could've just broken up with me Troy. I'm a big girl, I can handle a break-up!"

"Gabriella, you have trust issues. I wasn't kissing her." Troy stated, his mind in shock.

"Oh yeah? Well you have commitment issues. And I know what I saw." She shot back, stalking off to find Zach.

"Gabriella?" He called after her in disbelief.

She said nothing, just walked over to the table holding the alcohol, not seeing Zach.

"Hey Gabs!" Chad cried too loudly and grinning too broadly for a sober man, as he sat beside the table, a bottle of something in his hand.

"Are you drunk?" She said, tears running down her face.

"I've had a little to drink..." He admitted, laughing.

"Give me the bottle." She demanded, more tears spilling out.

"Gabs! What's wrong baby!" Chad yelled in the same drunken tone, handing her the half empty bottle of clear liquid.

She yanked off the lid and took a long gulp, the liquid burning her throat.

She pulled a face, but swallowed, and downed more of the burning alcohol.

"Gabi! Don't get too drunk!" Chad warned with a giggle.

"I want to get as drunk as possible. Screw Troy and Lauren...whatever her name is!" She sobbed, swallowing gulp after gulp, pausing only to wipe her eyes.

After a few more minutes, she had drained the bottle, her memory was fuzzy, and something was hysterically funny, but she didn't quite know what. **(I don't drink, so if the info isn't accurate...sorry?)**

"Come upstairs with me Gabi!" Chad cried, and tugged her to her feet.

She giggled, kissed his cheek and pulled him up the stairs into Troy's room. Truth be told, she had no idea who this guy was, but he knew her, so she went with him. She couldn't recognize him through the blur of alcohol. **(This is the sex scene coming up.)**

Kicking the door shut, Chad shoved her down on the bed, and both undressed the other, giggling at nothing.

"Are you sure?" Chad murmured, very drunk, as he stared down at the naked girl below him.

"Just do it!" She shrieked, crying out in pain as he entered her.

* * *

Troy went upstairs after most of the guests had left. The guest room door was shut, and so was his room. 

Opening the guest room door, he slammed it shut instantly. Lauren and the junior were still dressed, but barely.

Cautiously, he opened his own door. He slammed it shut as well, not believing what he had just seen.

Gabriella and Chad, naked, tangled up in each other and the sheets.

His mind was reeling. His girlfriend had slept with his best friend, in his bed. She had lost her virginity to Chad.

Breathing deeply, he went back into the guest room.

"Lauren. Wake up." He murmured, shaking her by the shoulder.

Lauren groaned, opened her eyes, and groaned again.

"Go away Troy." She grumbled, rolling back over.

"I'll leave if this guy does." He stated.

"Zach...Zach baby...you need to leave." Lauren moaned, shoving the guy gently.

Troy's eyes widened. He peered at the guy, and tried to not punch him in the face.

This was the Zach that got under his girlfriend's shirt. Zach had done more to his soon to be baby sister, judging from what they were both wearing.

Zach had on a bare of boxers, and Lauren was in a lime green push-up bra, and turquoise blue boy shorts.

Troy opened the door and pushed Zach out.

"How far did you go?" He asked, anger lacing his words.

"...I don't want to tell you." Lauren whispered.

"Tell me."

"Everything but sex." Lauren admitted, as Troy's eyes widened.

"Lauren!"

"I'm sorry! My head hurts...please just...leave me alone now." She whispered, and Troy walked out of the room. Walking past his door, he went downstairs to wait for Chad or Gabriella to come downstairs.

* * *

Chad woke up first. Looking around groggily, he felt something heavy on his chest. 

He looked down. It was Gabriella's head.

He tried not to scream. They were both naked. Chad came to the conclusion that he had slept with his best friend's girlfriend. He scrambled out of bed, threw on his clothes, and stole out of the house through the back door.

Gabriella woke up an hour later, and looked around, her head pounding.

Groaning, she noticed she was naked. She sat up in bed, wrapping the sheets around her, in the style of a strapless dress.

Blinking to clear her mind, she assumed she and Troy had had sex last night.

At that moment, Troy walked into the room.

"Oh...you're up." He said dully.

"Hey baby...the sex last night...you were amazing." Gabriella said with a happy sigh.

"Gabriella...I didn't sleep with you." Troy tried to break it to her gently.

Suddenly, Gabriella's memory came back.

"Get out of here you cheating son of a bitch." She demanded angrily.

"It's my room baby." Troy said calmly, leaning against the dresser, grinning.

Gabriella scowled at him.

"Please leave so I can get dressed." She muttered.

"No, I think I'll stay."

"Troy!"

"Well seeing as you bared all to my best friend, I think I at least get the right to see you naked, if I can't be your first lover." Troy said icily.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella felt something in her stomach drop.

"You slept with Chad."

"No...I didn't...I couldn't..." Gabriella moaned, slumping back against the pillows.

"You did."

"And no one has the right to see me naked...it's a privilege, you..." Gabriella trailed off at a loss of words as Troy pulled off his shirt, only to quickly replace it with a different one.

"Why do you like that sophomore girl anyway?" Gabriella asked, clearly upset.

"I don't! I didn't kiss her! Gabs, it's complicated." Troy sighed.

"If you don't trust me enough to tell me something like this, then we can't have a relationship." Gabriella muttered.

"I want to tell you, but my parents don't want me spreading it around."

"Telling your girlfriend is not spreading it around!" Gabriella exclaimed in shock.

"I know...it's just..."

"Never mind. I'm going to take a shower." Gabriella pulled herself out of bed, taking the sheet with her into Troy's connecting bathroom.

"Gabs...the sheet is sheer white." Troy called after she shut the door. "Oh, and you look hot when you're naked."

A frustrated scream came from the bathroom.

"I hate you!" She shrieked, opening the door, glaring at him, and slamming it shut again.

Troy stared at the door, laughing quietly.

"I should tell you...I should tell you my parents are getting divorced because my mom cheated. I should tell you my mom is remarrying some guy named Frank. I should tell you Lauren is his daughter...I should tell you we were just having brother-sister bonding...I should tell you I meant to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head when Zach called her name...I should tell you I love you." He said, his voice full of emotion.

Gabriella had turned on the water, and heard Troy talking. Slowly, she turned the water off. Gabriella heard everything Troy said, stunned. Not knowing what to do, she climbed into the shower, her mind reeling.

After thoroughly showering, she got out, dressed, wrote him a note, and walked out of the house silently.

Arriving home, she sat down on her bed. She stared at a picture of Troy and herself. Starting to cry, she looked down.

Tabitha lay on her bed, staring up at her, with blue unseeing eyes.

Gabriella hugged the plastic doll, and began to sob.

"I messed up, baby...I lost your daddy...I lost my true love." She sobbed, clutching the doll tightly.

* * *

Troy was downstairs when he heard the door creak open. 

It shut quietly, and Troy rose to see who had left, or entered. A note was taped to the inside of the front door.

He peered out the window, and saw Gabriella running down the street.

Troy walked back to the couch stunned.

"She's gone." He murmured, his voice laced with pain. Numbly, he put his head in his hands and cried, the note crumpled in his hand.

* * *

**OK, this was the last official chapter, next is the epilogue. At the end of the epilogue will be the poll for whether you want a musical version of this, or a sequel. I'm probably going to end up doing both, but still, I would like to hear what you think! Sorry it ends without Troy and Gabriella together. But it has to be that way for the sequel to work out! So please, tell me what you thought, it would mean a lot to me! I love reviews! **


	15. Talent Show and Final Chapter

_**Some Like It Hot**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**OK, so I have decided to postpone the sequel, as I didn't like how this ended. So I'm cutting off the epilogue, and starting 3 months after the party and everything that happened there. Please review! This chapter is 25 pages written out in my notebook, so I might divide into separate chapters, or keep it as one long one, as a reward for waiting this long. **

**By the way, both Troy and Gabriella will have major personality changes throughout the story, and if you're wondering why, it's because they are both confused about what they want from each other. And because I'm the author and it's my story. )**

**This chapter will probably be extremely long, because of all the songs in it, so feel free to bypass the lyrics. They just sort of help get the point across. **

**This chapter is high T- to barely an M for sexual references and some language. Please don't be offended! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. So don't sue me for getting an idea. Please. **

Troy paused as she came into the classroom. It was three months after his party, and he had forgiven her for everything. The only problem was, she didn't know it yet.

Gabriella sat down at her desk, completely ignoring Troy. She forgave him. Forgave him for what, she wasn't sure, but she did forgive him. Now she just had to tell him that.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She rose and hovered over the shaggy-haired captain, shifting from foot to foot. He stood silently, took her by the waist, and led her out into the hallway, ignoring the whispers from surrounding students.

"What's up?" He murmured, looking at her seriously. She could feel herself melting under his intense stare.

"Oh, um..." She glanced at her feet, silently cursing herself. What happened to the fearless Gabriella? Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

Sensing her reluctance, he spoke instead. "I need to talk to you too." He admitted, giving her a small grin.

"You go first!" Gabriella blurted, eager for a few minute's reprieve to gather her thoughts. "No you!" He protested, grinning. "No, I insist, you." She practically begged.

"I forgive you!" They both whispered simultaneously, looking into each other's eyes. Both felt a wave of relief wash over them.

"So, um, friends?" Troy asked cautiously, extending his hand. Gabriella, knowing he forgave her, switched back to her attitude of 3 months ago.

"Troy...I think I want to be more than friends." She murmured seductively, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Montez...I would love to be more than just friends." He groaned, placing both hands on her hips, but pulling away.

"Bolton..." She whispered flirtatiously, pulling his mouth down to hers and kissing him fervently. Still locked in the embrace, she wrapped a leg around as his waist and pulled herself up above him. **(Think The Notebook?)**

"But...you know Britney Burke?" He looked up at her, as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, if we're talking about the Britney Burke on the cheer leading squad that I'm quitting." Her voice showed her bafflement.

"I'm sort of dating her Gabs." He mumbled uncomfortably. She dropped down from her position and walked off, anger radiating off her. As Troy called after her, she turned to face him.

"I still really like you Gabriella!" She laughed gently.

"Then dump her." She hissed, and when he was silent, she laughed again.

"Montez, don't do this!" Troy begged. "You know I still really like you!"

She rolled her eyes as she walked back over to him. "If you _actually_ really liked me, you would break up with her. So whatever."

She started back to the classroom, and Troy followed at a distance.

Later that day, as he walked into the cafeteria, Britney launched herself into his arms, kissing him roughly.

She pulled away sharply. "Are you wearing lip gloss? You taste like Strawberry Fizz. And only Gabriella wears that lip gloss!" She shrieked, slapping him across the face.

"Baby, you're just imagining it, I promise!" Troy assured her, glaring at Gabriella, who was a table away, warning her to keep quiet.

"Gabriella!" Britney cried, "did you make out with Troy?"

Grinning, Gabriella walked over and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Of course I did. And then, we stumbled into an empty bathroom stall and made love. Seriously, what do you think?" She snapped.

"I think you should both drop it." Troy groaned, glaring at Gabriella, who smiled and waved.

"I think you kissed my boyfriend!" Britney wailed, shooting daggers at Troy.

Glancing at each other, Troy and Gabriella barely nodded. "You're right." They mumbled, and Britney's eyes filled with tears.

"You cheating son of a bitch! How could you? Well...now you have to choose between us." She cried.

"Good idea Bitchney. Go ahead Bolton, choose." Gabriella drawled, smirking.

"Girls! I can't choose!" Troy protested, staring at Gabriella.

"Then you don't get either of us." Britney declared, stalking off.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm with Bitchney on this one. You don't choose, you lose. Sorry Bolton." She said with a sigh and walked away.

* * *

"Would all the dance team members and basketball team members report to the gym? Thank you." The PA system squawked. 

Troy and Gabriella rose at the same time. Deciding quickly, Troy grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hallway and down a deserted corridor.

"I need to talk to you." He stated, and she rolled her eyes as he draped both arms around her waist.

Struggling against him, she protested, "Bolton, let me go! I have to go warm up!"

"I'll warm you up Montez." Troy whispered in her ear, knowing his hot breath on her neck would drive her crazy. With desire, he hoped.

She laughed. "So suddenly you want me? You had your chance to choose, and you didn't. Sorry."

He stared at her. "Montez, I'm choosing now!"

"That's very nice, but my offer has expired. Friends?" She questioned, knowing he would be infuriated.

Ignoring her outstretched hand, he kissed her fervently. Jerking away from him, she whispered, "Bolton, I'm serious. And I'm sorry."

She rushed off down the hall towards the gym.

"Damn." He whispered, leaning his head against a locker, staring after her.

* * *

As Gabriella walked into the gym, the rest of the dancers crowded around her. 

"We're doing a crowd interaction performance, okay?" Christina asked. Gabriella stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, hurt, staring at them.

"Surprise?" Christina murmured weakly, throwing out her arms.

"Whatever. What song?" She asked slowly.

Keisha grinned. "Honky tonk badonkadonk."

"I don't like where this is going." Gabriella groaned, sitting down.

"At half time, the guys we've picked will come down, line up, and then we go ahead and do the routine we practiced for this song. Except right up against them." Christina explained, smiling.

"Does the principal know?" Gabriella muttered into her hands.

"He loves the idea." Keisha put in.

Gabriella nodded. "Okay, just don't...put me in front of some dork, okay?"

The other girls grinned at each other. "We won't!" They chorused.

They all went into to the girl's locker room to wait. Gabriella put in her ear buds, turned on her iPod and sat down facing a wall to concentrate.

Once the other girls were sure she couldn't hear, they crowded around Christina.

"I say we put her with Bolton. I don't know what happened at his party, but they've both been distant to each other ever since. They make each other happy. Now...we just have to meddle a bit." She added, smirking.

"Okay, so we put her with Bolton. Then what?" the new girl, Laura asked.

"I know he still likes her. Keisha, when you go out to line up the guys, tell them to have fun with the girl. Mess around a bit. You know Bolton will jump at the chance to hit on her."

The game began, and the girls waited still. At half time, Christina shook Gabriella gently. "It's half time. Time to go and perform!"

"Have all the guys been picked?" Gabriella asked, stretching.

"Uh, yeah, Keisha's lining them up now. Okay girls, let's get in line so we can walk right out and start!" Christina snapped, and Gabriella rolled her eyes as she left space for Keisha in front of her.

The music started.

_Turn it up some_

_Alright boys, this is her favorite song _

_You know that right _

_So, if we play it good and loud _

_She might get up and dance again _

_Ooh, she put her beer down_

_Here she comes _ _Here she comes _

_Left left left right left _(At this, the girls walked out.)

_Whoo!_

The crowd started to cheer as the music blared.

The dancers got into position, and Gabriella, concentrating, didn't notice who she was in front of.

Grinning, he leaned forward. "This should be fun Montez." He whispered, and she stiffened, shooting a glare at Keisha.

"Sorry!" Keisha mouthed, and they began to dance.

_Husslers shootin' eightball_

_Throwin' darts at the wall _

_Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall _

_Here she comes, _

_Lord help us all _

_Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair _

_Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault _

_It's so hard not to stare _

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk _

_Keepin' perfect rhythm _

_Make ya wanna swing along _

_Got it goin' on _ _Like Donkey Kong _

_And whoo-wee _ _Shut my mouth, slap your grandma _

_There outta be a law _

_Get the Sheriff on the phone _

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on _

_That honky tonk badonkadonk _ _(Aww son)_

Boys in the audience were muttering to each other, and girls were laughing in shock.

Still, the dance team kept performing.

_Now Honey, you can't blame her _

_For what her mama gave her _

_It ain't right to hate her, for workin' that money-maker_

_Band shuts down at two_

_But we're hangin' out till three_

_We hate to see her go_

_But love to watch her leave_

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk _

_Keepin' perfect rhythm _

_Make ya wanna swing along _

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong _

_And whoo-wee _ _Shut my mouth, slap your grandma _

_There outta be a law _

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on _

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk _ _(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

_We don't care bout the drinkin'_

_Barely listen to the band _

_Our hands, they start a shakin'_

_When she gets the urge to dance _

_Drivin' everybody crazy _

_You think you fell in love _

_Boys, you better keep your distance_

_You can look but you can't touch _

_That honkey tonk badonkadonk _

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along _

_Got it goin' on _

_Like Donkey Kong _

_And whoo-wee _

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma _

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on _

_That honky tonk badonkadonk _

_That honky tonk badonkadonk _

_Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk _

_(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do _ _It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey _

_It's for the badonkadonk)_

**_(To see a general idea of the performance, use the link in my profile, and please read the note that goes with it, otherwise it might not make sense.) _**

As the music cut off, they held their final pose, thanked the guys, and ran off to the locker rooms.

Before she ran off, Gabriella muttered through her smile, "Bolton, we need to talk."

"I agree."

* * *

After the game had ended, she and Troy were alone in the locker room hall. 

"What the hell!" She exploded, pacing.

"I didn't plan that Gabs. But I must admit, I didn't mind you grinding on me." He commented, grinning.

She shrieked in frustration. "Not helping Bolton. But seriously, we can't keep having this conversation! We are just friends."

His face fell. "How can we be friends if you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Troy." She murmured as they walked into the gym.

Smiling, he bent over and kissed her, taking her confession as a sign of interest.

She pulled away gently. "Just friends, Troy. I'm sorry."

Gabriella walked out of the gym, leaving Troy sitting on the bleachers, feeling utterly depressed.

* * *

Sitting in English class, he threw her a note carefully. 

With his intense basketball training, it landed right in her lap, which is what he had aimed for. She unfolded it cautiously, and stifled a giggle as she read it.

Gabriella turned to face him, and nodded. Raising her hand, she excused herself to the bathroom, and Troy followed suit four minutes later.

Walking into the hallway, he found her leaning against a locker, laughing. "Do you want to make out- as friends?" She whispered, quoting the note, giggling. "What is your problem!" She stifled a laugh.

"Well you said we were just friends. You and Chad are just friends, and he banged you- Sorry! You slept with him." Troy corrected himself at her glare.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Well I figured, even if we are just friends, I'm more attractive than Chad," as he said this, he pressed her up against a locker, "so maybe I'll get more action than he did."

Her jaw dropped. "You smug egotistical jerk! I was completely drunk when 'he banged me'," she used air quotes in disgust, " so just...shut up!"

He raised his eyebrows as she struggled against him. Gabriella gagged inwardly as she felt him go hard. "So if I were to get you drunk, and then ask you to sleep with me, you would say yes? Oh, and for my sake, please don't move or shift your legs. Thanks."

"Troy, I wouldn't sleep with you, drunk or not. And it's not my fault that you're a bit excited. I'm going back to class." She muttered, stalking off.

He winced as she shoved him off of her, but soon forgot his pain as he watched her walk away.

"Montez." He called, and she turned.

"What?" She snapped, tapping her foot.

"You're doing the hip thing again." He murmured, grinning.

* * *

"So Troy, you ready for the talent show?" Chad asked, grinning. 

"Yeah, I've decided to dedicate my song to Gabriella. Oh shit, I'm not even dating her and I'm whipped!" He realized, groaning.

"Dude, she's singing too. And Taylor told me she's dedicating her song to you."

Troy's eyes lit up. "Really? Okay, Chad, I know we both promised not to bring this up, but...what's she like in bed?"

Chad glanced at him. "Honestly...she's great...very flexible. And that body! I feel bad that she had to lose it to me...and Troy, I don't think you can handle her. From what Pam tells me." He added, grinning.

"Since when have you been talking to Pam?" Troy asked, getting worried.

Chad shrugged. "She struck up conversation in detention. She told me _'Troy's a god on the court, but what a pansy in bed!'_ And she would know."

Troy glared at him. "Forget what she told you. I'm going to win Gabriella over."

Chad shrugged again. "Whatever dude. Don't do anything stupid!"

"You're one to talk." Troy called as he ran out of the gym.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Good luck Troy!" He yelled, adding quietly, "You'll need it buddy."

* * *

A week later, in the auditorium, Chad stood on stage as the emcee for the talent show. "And now ladies and gentlemen...put your hands together for my best friend, Troy Bolton!" 

Troy came on stage and took the microphone from Chad. Walking center stage, he said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl, who's stolen my heart, Gabriella Montez."

The girls in the audience awwed, and he began to sing.

"_We watch the season pull up its own stakes,_

_ And catch the last weekend of the last week, _

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced. _

_Another sun soaked season fades away. _

_You have stolen my heart. _

_You have stolen my heart._

_Invitation only grand farewells._

_Crash the best one, of the best ones._

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight. _

_You have stolen my heart. _

_You have stolen my heart._

_And from the bar room floor we are a celebration. _

_One good stretch before our hibernation. _

_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well. _

_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well._

_You have stolen, __You have stolen,__You have stolen my heart. _

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels. _

_You are the best one, of the best ones. _

_We all look like we feel. _

_You have stolen my, _

_You have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my heart."_

As he finished, the crowd cheered.

Smiling, he handed the mic back to Chad.

Chad, grinning, spoke. "Ms. Montez is actually up next, and she is singing as well!"

She walked onto the stage, took the mic, and strode center stage. "I'd like to dedicate this to Troy Bolton."

And with that, the music began to play.

"_Oh, oh, oh Oh Oh, oh, oh Oh_

_I see you lookin' at me like I got somethin' that's for you (oh)_

_And the way that you stare, don't cha dare 'cause I'm not about to _

_Just give it all up to you __'Cause there are some things I won't do _

_And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused _

_The more you try, the less I bite and __I don't have to think it through_

_You'll know if I'm into you _

_I don't need a man to make it happen, _

_I get off bein' free _

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, _

_I get off doin' my thing _

_I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete _

_So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around! _

_(Oh!)_ _Oh, oh, oh__Oh__Oh, oh, oh__Oh_

_You know I've got my own life and I bought everything that's in it _

_So if you wanna be with me it ain't at all about the bling you're bringin' __(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I want a love that's for real _

_And without that - no deal _

_And baby I don't need a hand if it only wants to grab one thing _

_The more you try, the less I bite _

_And I don't have to think it through (oh)_

_You'll know if I'm feelin' you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen, _

_I get off bein' free _

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, _

_I get off doin' my thing _

_I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete _

_So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around!  
_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey...__Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey..._

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Let it go!) _

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Baby..)_

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (No, no, no, no) _

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (Let it go now baby!)_

_I don't need a... I don't need a man, I don't, no_

_I don't need a man to get me through _

_Cause I'm doin' fine I feel brand new (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't need a... I don't need a man, I don't, no (let it go!)_

_I don't need a man to make it through _

_Cause I'm doin' fine without you! _

_I don't need a man to make it happen, _

_I get off bein' free _

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, _

_I get off doin' my thing _

_I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete _

_So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around! _

_I don't need a man __I'm over you, yeah! _

_I don't need a man (Oh, oh I'm over you) _

_I don't need a man_

_Yeah! I'm without you __I'm over you _

_Oh! I don't need a man __I don't need a man (I don't need ya, I don't need ya no!) _

_I don't need a man__Ohhhh__Oh!"_

Just as she finished, Troy walked back on stage, a smirk on his face. He took the mic from her hand, and began to sing a Capella.  
**(without music, if you didn't know.)**

"_Girl, there's something 'bout me that you oughtta know _

_I've never felt the need to lose control_

_I've always held it back and played it slow _

_But not this time. _

_Baby, don't be gentle. I can handle anything._

_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I've been thinkin lately __I could use a little time alone with you _

_Crazy, let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time _

_You've got me right where you want me _

_Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me_

_But when you move like that it's hard to breathe _

_I never thought that it could be like this_

_But I was wrong _ _Baby don't be gentle. I can handle anything._

_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I've been thinkin lately _

_I could use a little time alone with you _

_Crazy, let's do something maybe _

_Please don't take your time _

_You've got me right where you want me _

_Can't explain it how you swept me off my feet _

_Unexpectedly _

_In slow motion, my imagination's running _

_Tryin to keep my body still __I can hardly stand the thrill. _

_Baby, don't be gentle. I can handle anything _

_Baby, take me on a journey __I've been thinkin lately _

_I could use a little time alone with you _

_Crazy, let's do something maybe _

_Please don't take your time _

_You've got me right where you want me _

_Baby, take me on a journey _

_I've been thinkin lately_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe _

_Please don't take your time_

_You've got me right where you want me"_

She grinned at him, and snatched the mic back.

He grinned, and gestured her to center stage.

"_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_(Chorus)_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure__And it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life __larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet _(She glanced pointedly at Troy.)

_(Chorus)_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life _

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

_(Chorus) __I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life.."_

Troy feigned hurt as she threw the microphone at his chest, a clear challenge.

The audience watched with fascination.

Troy thought briefly for a moment, and began to sing.

"_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

"She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter" Troy spoke, staring at her, before singing again.

_Strange as it seems _

_She's the one I'm after _

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself, _

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl _

_I'm lookin' for _

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour _

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power _

_And the more she ignores me _

_The more I adore her _

_What can I do? _

_I'd do anything for her _

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_But when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID _

_She won't pick up the phone _

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet _

_'Cause every word she's ever said_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined _

_'Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself,_

_ I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_'Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_I'm lookin' for __I'm lookin' for _

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for..."_

As he finished singing, he pulled her into a kiss.

The audience "awwed," but stopped short as Gabriella broke the kiss and walked off stage, Troy following her.

As she got back stage, she whirled around and hissed, "What part of just friends don't you understand?" She looked hurt.

Before Troy could respond, Chad appeared. "Gabs, they want you to have the final word."

She nodded, and slowly went back on stage.

Troy, being curious, followed and waited in the wings where he could see her.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella steadied herself and began to sing.

"_Zoom zoom in under my skin_

_Gotta slow down now to begin_

_Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch_

_You think you know_

_When you see me in my videos_

_How the story goes_

_But that's just the side that _

_I expose_

_Look through the lens_

_You see my body, not who I am..._

_So don't pretend_

_And try to act like you're my boyfriend_

_You wanna get somewhere_

_Then boy don't touch me there_

_Just get up close and personal, personal_

_Chorus:_

_Zoom zoom in under my skin_

_Gotta slow down now to begin_

_Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch_

_Zoom zoom_

_In...to my head_

_Gotta know me to be my man_

_Boy prove your love_

_You can look but don't touch_

_You won't behave_

_You're gettin' all up in my space_

_Barely know your name, you're tryin' to score_

_But it's not a game_

_Boy get a clue yeah,_

_You gotta spend the time,_

_Pay your dues following the rules if you want me to want to be with you  
_

_You wanna get somewhere_

_Then boy don't touch me there_

_Just get up close and personal, personal_

_Zoom zoom in under my skin_

_Gotta slow down now to begin_

_Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch_

_Zoom zoom_

_In...to my head_

_Gotta know me to be my man_

_Boy prove your love_

_You can look but don't touch_

_Zoom zoom in under my skin_

_Gotta slow down now to begin_

_Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch_

_Zoom zoom_

_In...to my head_

_Gotta know me to be my man_

_Boy prove your love_

_You can look but don't touch_

_Don't you dare_

_Touch me there_

_If you want to get somewhere_

_Zoom in get to know me, boy_

_Don't rush_

_Zoom in if you want me, boy_

_Don't touch_

_Zoom zoom in under my skin_

_Gotta slow down now to begin_

_Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch_

_Zoom zoom_

_In...to my head_

_Gotta know me to be my man_

_Boy prove your love_

_You can look but don't touch"_

As she finished, she threw the microphone to Chad and walked off stage.

Troy followed.

Without turning, she said suddenly, "Stop checking me out Bolton."

* * *

Gabriella was sitting cross-legged on her bed, doing homework, when her cell phone rang. 

Picking it up, she glanced at the caller ID. The picture from the ski-trip flashed across her screen.

"Hi Troy." She sighed, laying down.

"Oh good, you didn't change the number." He breathed, smiling.

Gabriella glanced over at the door to her balcony where he stood.

"I did, however, change the locks." She said with a laugh.

"Can I come in?"

"Depends Mr. Bolton. Are you going to sexually harass or assault me again?"

She stood in front of the door, hand on the lock, looking at him.

"Can I come in if I say I'm sorry? And try to not do it again?"

"Try?" She glanced at him quizzically as she opened the door and hung up.

"I'll try to practice more self-control. I'm really sorry for everything I said, and for everything I did. It was uncalled for. Can you forgive me?" He closed his cell phone and took her hand. She melted.

"Already forgiven Bolton." She murmured, kissing his cheek.

She sat down on the bed, and Troy sat next to her, rubbing her hand lovingly with his thumb.

"Gabriella...I really like you. Like, really really like you. I can't stop thinking about you. And...I know you could have any guy in the school you wanted...but...I want you to want me." He whispered sincerely.

"Troy...I can't get my heart broken again. I don't trust myself." She murmured.

He looked at her, understanding what she meant.

Hugging her gently, he pulled her to her feet and in close to him.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered, taking her hands.

"There's no music." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If I don't say this, I will surely break..." He began, placing his hands on her waist.

"_If I don't say this now _

_I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be My Baby_

_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, be the one I always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around _

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh__ Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby __Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you"_

As he finished, she looked up at him, smiling.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise, baby." Troy assured her.

She placed a hand on the back on the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her in a long embrace.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes groggily. 

Rolling over, she collided with a warm body.

Gasping, she shook him by the shoulder. "Troy! Did we have sex?" She whispered urgently.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "What?" He groaned, stretching.

"Last night...did I let you make love to me?"

He laughed gently. "No, we were, and are, both fully clothed at all times. I promise." He assured her, grinning lazily.

"What day is it?" He mumbled, burying his face in a pillow.

"Saturday...why?" Gabriella asked.

Troy pulled the covers up to his neck. "I'm going back to sleep. And you're coming with me." He murmured, pulling her down next to him.

"Why should I?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because I love you and you love me, and if you don't, I'll tell Brian you're single and interested in him." He threatened.

She gasped, and snuggled up against him.

"I need a nickname for you." Troy thought out loud, stroking her hair.

"Anything but Gabi, Gabbi, or Gaby." She mumbled into his chest, grinning.

He thought for a moment. "That leaves Gabs, Brie, and Ella."

She picked her head up. "I like Brie. It's cute."

"You're cute." He counted, kissing her head as she curled up against him again.

"Troy...will you be my boyfriend...officially?" She asked timidly.

"I'm supposed to ask that!" Troy protested.

"Well are you going to ask me?" She said with a sigh.

"Baby- Brie, will you be my official girlfriend, official singing and dancing partner, official lover, eventually my official wife, and also eventually the official mother of my children?" Troy asked, propping himself up on one arm, and taking her hands in his.

"Wife? Children? Troy are you-" She was cut off by her moan of ecstasy as Troy began to suck on her neck.

"I'm sure." He murmured.

"Then yes. I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too Brie."

**That was 28 pages! It was 25 when I wrote it out, so wow...yay please review.**

** This might be the end chapter, and I might start the sequel from here. **

**I like this chapter so much better! **

**Please review, and tell me what you thought! **

**Free Advertising of the Day:**

** Check out vartangerine16's story, "Take Me Baby or Leave Me", it just got a new chapter! Yay!**

**Also, check out "I Want You To Want Me," by tinydancer14! ** **I love both stories! (I hope I got both of your pen names right, if I didn't please correct me!)**

** Song Credits- **

**Honkytonk Badadonkadonk- Trace Adkins **

**Stolen- Dashboard Confessional**

**I Don't Need A Man- Pussycat Dolls**

**Right Where You Want Me- Jesse McCartney**

**Holding Out For A Hero- Frou Frou**

**Just The Girl- The Click Five**

**Don't Touch (The Zoom Song)- Ashley Tisdale**

**Look After You- The Fray**

**I apologize for any mistakes in the song titles, or in the lyrics, I just copied and pasted from Any other mistakes are my own.**

**Tell me what you thought! **

** It's 29 pages now. big smile  
**

**  
**


	16. Technically Not A Chapter Sorry!

**OK, this is technically not a chapter, but please read anyway. Since I took away the epilogue and added Talent Show Time, anyone who had reviewed the epilogue could not review Talent Show Time with a signed review. **

**So, just tell me what you thought about the last chapter here. Well, review here. I hope this makes sense! **

**Oh, and I started writing the sequel last night in my notebook. I've got about 4 pages, and 1 song chosen already! I can't wait to start posting! **

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, especially HSMandChelseaFCfan, who didn't freak out every time I freaked out because I had a review from her. (Check out Kyle Bolton, I love it!)**

**I'd like to thank ZacEfronIsHot, for reviewing every chapter! Check out her story, Investigating Love, it's sooo good. **

**Oh, and I'd also like to thank dancerlittle for giving me some ideas for the story, and helping me actually decide to publish this in the first place! (Check out My Future, and all it's prequels!)**

**I honestly can't wait to publish the sequel, and can't wait to get your reactions!**

**Thanks for EVERYTHING and I love you ALL! **


End file.
